Dark Magic
by vampfreak290
Summary: Isabelle jerked Jace by the collar around the corner of the wall, unaware that I was near. "Isabelle, what is your problem?" he hissed. "It's Clary," she said. "She hasn't been right, not normal. Ever since she met that girl..." -After COG-
1. Meeting Arianna

**CHAPTER ONE-**

I quietly held the seraph blade in my hand as I watched her approach me.

"Clarissa Morgenstern," her voice was as soft as velvet as she strolled around me. "You are thought of to be a hero in everybody's eyes...but are you really? What did you really do except guide the Downworlders and Nephilim to unite as they were so obviously going to. You just quickened the process, that's all." she whispered. There was a compelling air about her and her words made sense. "Did you ever think that you were useless? A liability? Something that would just get in the way?"

_On many occassions_, I wanted to tell her, but something held me back.

"Clarissa Morgenstern, you have the blood of the Angel running through your viens and I see in your eyes that you want to _do_ something so badly, but you know that you cannot. Are you willing to change this?"

Somehow, I found my voice. "Yes," I scarcely whispered.

A ghost of a smile passed over her lips as she tilted her head to the side, her black hair billowing in the wind. "We will begin shortly, Clarissa Morgenstern. You have made the right choice."

I nodded slowly, my own hair blowing gently in the wind. "Thank you..."

"Call me Arianna," she said softly and it was as if her words whispered across my skin, my face. I looked at her, then, shocking me, she vanished in black smoke, disolving into the air. Her presence lingered, but was washed away when a gust of wind blew harshly. I shivered and drew my coat more tightly around me. I knew she was gone so I did not waste time looking for her, I seathed my blade back into my belt and slowly walked out of the park.

***

"Clary!" Isabelle yelled as she threw herself at me. I'd just come out of the elevator in the Insitute, returning from my journey to the park. "Where have you _been_?" she fairly screeched at me.

"I went for a walk," I answered calmly. It was as if the girl, Arianna, our conversation had soothed me somehow. My anxiety had shallowed and I felt refreshened as if I'd found the answer to all my problems. And maybe I had.

"Don't play coy with me, Clary!" Isabelle waved the wooden spoon at me. I took in her apperance as I stepped out of the elevator; she was wearing an aprin over her tight jeans and stylish but casual sweater, her footwear consisted of classy black heels. She looked gorgeous, as always, her night black hair was easily down, splayed across her shoulders and her sharp blue eyes were accusing but also affectionate at the same time.

"Earth to Clary," Isabelle was waving the spoon in front of my face.

"Hmm? What?" I said brilliantly.

"I _said_ that we'd been waiting for you for about an hour!"

"But you wouldn't be exagerating at all, would you, Isabelle?" I said knowingly as we walked to the kitchen.

She frowned disaprovingly. "Well, maybe a little, but we were waiting,"

"Not for that long," another voice said and I momentarily glanced up from where I'd studiously been examining the ground to see Magnus Bane leaning casually against the wall with his arms crossed. His outfit was seemingly calm, for Magnus, that is. He was wearing casually tight jeans, a muslce shirt that had the design of something that looked a lot like wings on it and on top of that, he was wearing a long trench coat that was split at the back up to the middle of his thigh. "But, if I do say so myself, I think you are fashionably late, Clary," he smiled at me and it was hard not smile back.

"It's good to you, Magnus," I said. "But why are you here?" I asked with confusion.

"Oh, my dear Clary," he clucked sympathetically. "Where have you _been_, darling?"

I raised my eyebrows and turned to look at Isabell inquiringly, she caught my look and began to explain impatiently. "You know, we were inviting everyone over for a dinner? It was _your_ idea, Clary,"

"Oh, _that_!" I said, pretending to know what she was talking about. "That was tonight?"

Isabelle nodded and looked at me as if she were afraid for my mental health. "Clary, are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm perfectly fine," I said easily as I ignored the look I was getting from Magnus as he pushed off the wall. We walked into the kitchen and recieved a slight start to see Jace and Alec already there. Jace smiled at me and jumped up from his seat, I returned the gesture tightly. I backed away suddenly, as he approached with open arms. The hurt expression worn so plainly on his face made me want to explain.

"I'm going to change, I'm pretty sure I smell bad," I fibbed quickly and felt better when the hurt turned to an amused confusion.

"Why would you smell bad? Besides, I don't mind," he grinned.

"That's because you don't believe in showers, Jace," Isabelle quipped from behind the counter.

"I do so!" Jace protested.

"Not since we came back from Idris," she retorted.

"Anyway, I'll be right back, I promise," I vanished from the room before anyone could utter another word. In my room, I discarded my other clothes and put on a different pair of jeans and an emerald green sweater, it was the same colour as the Shadowhunter travelling coat Luke had gotten me. I slipped my seraph blade into the back of a jacket and on my way back down stairs I put it by the door on a hook. I quickly returned to the kitchen in less than five minutes. I was about to enter when I caught the subject of their conversation.

"She was acting a bit weird," Alec remarked.

"Yeah, she was kind of distant...she didn't even remember the dinner was tonight," Isabelle added.

"I'm not so sure she remembered the dinner at all," Magnus put in. I bit my lip as I withdrew my hand from the knob and got comfortable against the wall to listen.

"Well," Jace said. "Give her a break, she told me this morning that she had lots of things to do. She's probably just tired,"

_Yes, _I thought dryly. _Believe Jace, believe that I'm tired. _I contemplated for a second, _well, it's not a lie. I WAS tired. _

"There is something you should know," Magnus's voice was weary and confused as he spoke. My suspicion sharpened and I pushed off the wall, my eyes narrowing. "She reeked of demon," he said in a soft voice.

I froze. Arianna wasn't a demon, I would have known. I'd been acting as a Shadowhunter long enough to know that.

"What?" Jace's voice sounded higher with shock. Apparently Isabelle and Alec had nothing to say. "She can't have smelt like a demon!" he protested, coming to my defense. "A lot of demons, almost _all _of them have gone into hiding after what's happened. Clary can't have just _happened_ across one who wasn't."

"Well, she has or..." Magnus's voice trailed off.

"Or _what_?" Isabelle demanded.

"Or...maybe she's come across a warlock who's practicing dark magic," Magnus finished and there was silence. I'd begun to turn the knob when there was a loud sound as if something had it a hard surface with force.

"Leave it to Clary," Isabelle's voice was hard. "She's always getting into trouble -"

Isabelle suddenly stopped talking when I'd easily strolled into the kitchen, a mildly surprised look on my face. "Always in trouble, am I?" I said, acting dryly amused.

Everyone stopped and stared in shock; Alec with wide eyes as if he could hardly comprehend what was going on; Jace, his mouth slightly open, brow creased; Isabelle, mouth and eyes wide, her hand over the wooden spoon on the counter where she'd obviously slammed it down. The three of them stared at me with incredible shock and I pretended not to care.

My eyes shifted to Magnus, he didn't look shocked at all, just merely curious and concerned, but his eyes were also calculating. "What's wrong with them?" I had my back to the others and was pointing over my shoulder at them. "And what did I do to make Isabelle so mad?"

Magnus pushed away from the wall and shrugged, his eyes were almost piercing but his body language and words were casual. "Honestly, I don't really know what's wrong with Isabelle, but we _were _discussing you, if you happened to be wondering."

I pushed my together as if I were confused, but I also smiled. "What about me? And, Magnus, take off your coat, you're staying for dinner, aren't you?" I sounded like Maryse. Ugh.

He gave me an easy smile and shrugged out of his trench coat, drapping it across the back of a chair. "Aren't you playing hostess well," he grinned at me and it was so hard _not _smile back.

Isabelle, Alec and Jace unfroze.

"Clarissa Morgenstern!" Isabelle shouted and I winced at the mention of my father's name. My hand unintentionally strayed to the necklace that held the Morgenstern ring.

"What have you done now?" she demanded. "What dealings with demons have you not told us of? What dark magic sought you out?"

I blinked in shock. "I have had no contact with demons nor any dark magic!"

"_Lair_," she hissed.

"Isabelle!" Jace exclaimed but we both ignored him.

"Why would I lie of demons and dark magic after what's happened, Isabelle? Why would I do that?" rage was filling me and I glared at the girl.

"Magnus smelt it on you,"

I threw my hands up angirly. "So Magnus smelt demon on me! Did you ever think that I may have crossed paths with one without noticing?" I yelled at her, I imagined my eyes blazing.

"After everything, Clary, how could you _not _know a demon?" Isabelle challenged. "Are you really so _stupid_?"

I recoiled as if she had slapped me. After a silent minute, I inclined my head to her. "Appearently..." I said in a deathly cold voice. "I am." Even Magnus looked shocked.

"I think I'll pass on dinner tonight, I beg your leave," I bowed my head and left the room, snapping my cell phone out as I did so.

"Hello?" the voice answered on the first ring.

"Hey, it's Clary, can you meet me at the Institute?" I asked tightly as I snatched my jacket down and made my way to the elevator.

"Yeah, I'll be right there,"

"Thanks," I hung up and slammed the chain elevator door shut behind me, casting my gaze towards the ground. "Why don't they trust me?" I whispered.

*****

I opened the door to the Institute and saw Simon standing there. When he saw my face, he held his arms open and I dashed down the steps into him. Simon's arms wrapped around me protectively.

"Hey," he said in a soft voice. "Hey, it's okay, what's wrong? What happened?" he asked as he stroked my hair away from my face.

I shook my head furiously, my hair flinging around. Suddenly, I saw Arianna behind Simon, her dark eyes borring into mine. I shook my head again, shifting my eyes to Simon, this time, I was defiant. "It doesn't matter," my voice was resolved and I saw a smile spread across Arianna's face before she disappeared in her black mist agian. It kind of reminded me of how the _Harry Potter_ Death Eaters changed in the movies_. Weird_, I thought but brushed it off as nothing.

"What were you doing before I called?" I asked changing the subject, seeing the questions in hsi eyes.

"With the guys at band practice," Simon answered.

I nodded. "Let's go, I'm in need of some human company," Catching the look he was giving me. "Some vampire company would be good too,"

He chuckled quietly and drapped his arm around my shoulders he sighed, "Clary,"

****

After talking with the guys in Simon's band, I found myself at the Pandemoneum Club with Simon and his band. We lingered in a group by the bar and the guys were talking about their band. I was scanning the crowd and at the oppisite side of the club, I saw a demon.

He was very similar to the very first demon I'd ever seen and that was also at this club. I tensed, glad that I'd kept my seraph blade in my coat when I'd changed. I quickly texted Simon, telling him I'd be back soon as walked towards the demon.

His hair was spiky green with black streaks, his eyes were a hungry, piercing colour that was unearthly. They were like cat eyes and matched the green in his hair almost exactly. He was wearing jeans and a high collared coat that was half zipped up over his bear chest. I smiled inwardly as I weaved across the dance floor to him.

The demon's eyes locked with mine and he grinned, flashing perfectly alined white teeth. I was going to try the same tacktic I'd seen Isabelle use. When I got to the demon, I smiled and put my hand lightly on his chest.

"Hey there," he said in a seductive voice.

I leaned in and put my lips in his ear and purred, "Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure thing," he put a hand on my hip and I took it and started to lead him to one of the back rooms, ignoring the envious glares from some of the other girls in the club. Simon caught my eye and took a step forward, a worried and confused look on his face. I gave a small shake of my head and winked reassuringly.

I hear the demon close the door behind us and I turned to face him. I smiled coldly as he pulled me to him and presses his foul lips to mine. I didn't pull away as I reached into the back of my jacket, pulling my blade.

"_Cassiel,_" I whispered against his lips, naming the blade that Jace had given me while we were fighting in Idris. Suddenly, the demon shoved me away and glared.

"_Shadowhunter_," he hissed at me and I grinned.

"Yeah," I replied, launching myself at him. The demon obviously thought he could take me, but the force of my body surprised him. We crashed to the ground, me landing on top of himl I quicky whipped up my blade and pressed it to his neck. The demon forze and stared at me with burning eyes.

"Well, get on with it," the demon snarled.

"Enjoy this," recklessly, I pressed my lips to his own and when I pulled away, he grinned at me.

"I did," the demon smiled and relaxed under me.

"Good," I replied. "I'm sorry,"

"It's nice to watch something beautiful as you die," the demon whispered in a thoughtful tone.

"Goodbye," I slit teh blade cleanly into his neck, ending it quickly, there was no need to play with him. His body disapeared from under me, into ashes, my seraph blade, limp in my hand, my red hair falling around my face and my left hand fisted.

I hadn't heard the door open but I subtly noticed a presence. I slolwy lifted my face and stared at the boy who was watching me. Simon.

"How long have you been there?" I asked in a soft voice.

"Since you said 'I'm sorry'," he returned.

I bowed my head and pushed away from the ground. I brisquely brushed the ashes away, avoiding looking at my friend. He hadn't seen me kiss the demon, but what he had witnessed was enough.

"I think I should go," I murmured, still not looking at Simon.

"I'll go with you, this is no fun anyway," he shrugged away from the door, holding it open for me. I silently walked through, Simon followed. We went over to the other guys and I tried to smile.

"I think we're going to go," I said.

"Aw, Clary!" Eric whined. "So soon?"

'Yeah, I'll see you later," the other two guys nodded at us as we left. When we were outside, I flipped open my cell phone, dialling Luke's home number.

My mom picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Mom," I said tighly. "I'm really tired, I'm going to stay at the Institute tonight, is that okay?"

"Sure," she said after a short hesitation, her voice was excited. "But can you come home early tomorrow? Luke and I need to talk to you,"

"Yeah, I'll see you then, bye,"

"Bye, honey," I hung up and wondered what she wanted to talk to me about. But those were only remote cares, my biggest problem was getting into the Institute without anyone noticing.

"Clary?" Simon was holding the cab door open for me; I nodded and slipped into the car. We road quietly, me looking out the window and Simon shooting me worried glances from the corner of his eye. I studiously ignored those looks and stared down at my hands, there were light scars where Isabelle had drawn Shadowhunter marks once, on the inside of my wrist was also scared with teh rune that I'd used to show the Nephilim of Idris my power.

I clenched my hands into fists and glanced up to see the Institute looming above the sidewalk. The driver looked doubtful, I could imagine the ruin he was seeing the first time I was brought here.

I tossed money over the seat and climbed out and waited for Simon. His movements were swift and sure as he gracefully came to stand beside me. we walked up to the doors of the Institute and I turned to my friend.

"Thanks for putting up with me tonight," I smiled apologeticly at him.

"Don't I always?" Simon asked softly.

"Yeah," I replied, I leaned in and kissed his cheek at the same time he kissed mine. Simon backed up and watched as I turned to the doors. _I am Clary Morgenstern - _my thoughts stopped as the door swung open. "Thanks again, Simon," I smiled before closing the door behind me. I silently walked through the cathedral part towards the elevator. Once the elevator delivered me to the proper floor I got out as I gently twirled the seraph blade in my hand.

I nodded to Church and had no encounters with the Lightwoods. I didn't go to my room at first, I went up to the garden when I'd shared my first kiss with Jace. I felt guilty for what I'd done with the demon earlier but I shrugged it off. It hadn't meant anything at all, it was just something I'd done. Plus, he was only a single demon.

I climbed the wrungs of teh ladder, my blade in my mouth. In the green house, I walked to the back, where I knew the Midnight Flower lay. As I approached, the peddles started to bloom. I stared at it sadly and watched as they began to wither and fall off.

"Clarissa Morgenstern," a cold familair voice said. I whirled to see who the intruder was. Arianna. Impulsively, I bowed to her, feeling it was the righ thing to do.

"Arianna," I acknowledged.

"You are already growing stronger," she said. "You killed one demon so easily tonight, you will soon destroy more." Arianna's cold smile seemed proud and amused. "I quite liked your tacktic, it was very amusing,"

I shrugged. "It wasn't much,"

"It was very brave of you to put the hurt your friends treated you with behind," I nodded slowly, unsure of what to say. "I _gave_ you that courage, that resolve," Arianna said earnestly and I knew she was not lying. "You will be very impressive, nearly invincible, all powerful."

"B-but I don't want to be all powerful!" I protested in shock. "I just want to be a Shadowhunter, as good as Alec and Isabelle, I know I won't be as good as Jace, but that's all I wanted, just a Shadowhunter. I don't want to cause them anymore trouble. I just want to do something, you make it sound like I'm going to take over the world. I don't need power and I don't want it.

Arianna nodded as if she were pleased. "You are very strong-willed, you passed my test, Clarissa Morgenstern."

I sighed. "Let's not test me like that and you can call me Clary, or, you know, just don't use my last name."

She looked amused at that. "I must leave you now, we'll meet again very soon, Clarissa." Then she was completely engulffed in smoke, the black slowly turned to nothign and it vanished. It was as if she were never there.

I stared for a moment before bowing my head and slowly retreating from the back of the garden. Instead of using the ladder, I jumped into the hole, landing lightly on the balls of my feet. I began to twirl my blade again and make my way to my room when the voices stopped me.

"_Clary_."

I stopped spinning my blade abruptly and turned to see Alec, Isabelle and Jace at the bottom of the ladder.

I cursed, "Shit,"


	2. Vision

**CHAPTER TWO – VISION**

**Hey guys, I'm sorry it took so long to update. My computer is melting down, but I've figured out how to update without using my computer. So tell me what you think – do you like my new Clary, the rebel who likes to play mind/word games with people or the innocent Clary who is meek in the books? Tell me what you think.**

I suffered a momentary shock when I saw my housemates. I shifted my attitude to a more nonchalant, careless and slightly…_different_ attitude, like I was playing with them, their minds.

I smiled pleasantly and leaned against the wall. "Good evening," They stared at me in shocked and I laughed lightly. "Is there no such thing as greetings anymore? I'm sorry I missed the memo,"

"We heard everything," Isabelle said suddenly and I just smiled wider.

"Is that so? Hmm…" I placed the edge of my seraph blade on my chin and pretended to look thoughtful. "Everyone seems to be doing that today; well, you were obviously eavesdropping for a reason, what was it? Say your piece," I waved my blade at them listlessly.

"C-Clary!" Isabelle exclaimed.

"Yes, Isabelle?" She sputtered and tried to speak, but no coherent words came out.

"You killed a demon?" Jace asked suddenly and my eyes locked with his.

"Yeah," I said quietly.

"_How_?" Isabelle had finally found her voice.

I sighed sadly and leaned against the wall, crossing my arms and pretending to admire my hand with the blade in it. "Isabelle, you may not know this, but it isn't very nice to make me sound so incapable," Isabelle obviously couldn't find a response to my words, which gave me a subtle satisfaction.

"Clary, would you like to explain what's going on?"

"What do you mean? Nothing's going on, now if you don't mind, I'm going to shower,"

"_Clary_."

"Frick, what?" I asked with irritation as I turned back to them, once again twirling my blade, not for fun now, but annoyance.

"Clary?"

"I'm paying attention to you, so talk because I want to go to my room,"

"You killed a demon?" Alec asked.

"Yes, I already answered that one," I rolled my eyes.

"How did you learn how to do that?" Jace was staring pointedly at my hand and I immediately stopped spinning my blade.

"That doesn't matter,"

"How did jump down from the ladder so easily, Clary? You looked so…experienced and…_sure_." Isabelle was finally talking again; it seemed as if she'd found her bearing again.

"Well, that doesn't matter either, I just did. Are you saying that I shouldn't have been able to do it? That I'm a little girl that you guys have to take care of because I can't do it myself? Well, think again, because that's going to change."

I stormed down the hallway, ignoring any of their words. I ducked into my room and grabbed my iPod and flipping through my songs. I picked a song and waited for about fifteen minutes before making sure no one was scouting outside my door. I smirked as I passed Isabelle's door and heard all three of them conferencing. I made my way up to the training room and looked around.

It was a large room with all sorts of equipment. There were many punching bags, weights- probably for Jace-and other exercising things.

Suddenly, I saw a shadow move in the corner of the room and I whipped around to face it, calling my blade at the same time. "_Cassiel_," My eyes examined the area and I saw a familiar black mist brewing in the area. I lowered my blade and straightened out of my tense position. "Arianna," I greeted her.

The black smoke materialized into a girl and she smiled at me. "Clarissa, very good job handling your friends," she said; I inclined my head to her. "I helped you with that too," she murmured. "Every time we meet, some of me sinks into you; my essence joins in one with your own, like two people becoming one." She smiled like it was a great thing and I guess it was, if it made me any better, which it so far had.

"Every time you see me, you will become more experienced and will gain new skills and abilities that I posses myself. Eventually, we'll be one and the same,"

I smiled dryly. "So you were what? A professional Shadowhunter that was known by every Nephilim in the universe?" I guess it could have been taken offensively, but I didn't mean it that way and I'm sure Arianna knew what I was getting at.

But much to my surprise, she nodded solemnly. "I was vey well known at one point, but that time has passed now."

"What are you talking about? You look my age, you can't possibly be _that _old." It was supposed to be a statement but it came out as a question.

"You know Magnus Bane, is that correct?" I nodded. "Magnus is centuries old and very experienced. Is it so hard to think of me the same way?"

I blinked. "But Magnus…well…yeah, it is because Magnus looks like he's twenty one and you look like you're seventeen, I guess it's harder to think of you as _old_ because your appearance looks so much younger." I said truthfully and she smiled ruefully as if remembering some old event.

"I am older than Magnus Bane,"

I gave her an incredulous look. "You're _older _than Magnus?" she nodded easily, her eyes refocusing on me.

"I am,"

"But…but if you're older…you'd have to be immortal or extremely long lived, like a vampire or a warlock…so which one are you? I thought you were Nephilim," my voice was accusing as I glared across the short distance from her.

"You will learn that in time, I was Nephilim –"

"_Was_ – as in past tense; you aren't Nephilim." I interrupted her. Arianna met my gaze for a long time then she finally spoke.

"I think you should test yourself in here, try hitting those bags; when you see me next, tell me how it goes." Then she disappeared into her black smoke, but before her presence was completely gone, I felt the whisper of a touch brush across my cheek. Then, a few seconds later, she was gone.

I sighed. "Very mysterious," I muttered to myself and walked over to one of the bags. Placing my hand gently on the material and felt the worn out leather under my fingers, almost as if telling me a story. I closed my eyes and I imagined a scene in this room, Jace pounding this bag with his punches and his kicks so furious built up with emotion that went unrevealed in any other way.

I imagined Isabelle and Alec watching from the side lines, both mesmerized by the boy they called their brother. Fixated on his passion, his force, on _him_. Alec, with wide eyes, thinking he loved him so much, thinking he was his perfect match, the _only _person that he could love.

Isabelle, admiring and studious, trying to examine his technique so she could imitate it later, but finding out that she could never exactly master what Jace had because it was uniquely his own.

I imagined Jace taking a final kick, throwing the bag into a deadly swing and Jace stopping it effortlessly, but cleanly, with his arms. His hair sweat-drenched and his clothes soaked as he bowed his head, ignoring his siblings for a second, just a second to be his and his alone.

I opened my eyes, feeling terribly sad and was shocked to see the scene still playing around me.

"_I'm going to go shower," _Jace muttered and it was as if he was standing right beside me, I could see him, smell him and feel the heat radiating off of his body. I reached out a hand to touch him, but it slipped through him, like he was a ghost. I gasped and stumbled backwards.

"_Relax, Clarissa, it's something you've gained from me, do not fear it as I did," _Arianna's voice whispered in my mind and I struggled to calm myself.

"_Come one, Alec, he's fine; he just wants to take a shower. Did you see how sweaty he was? Pee-u!" _Isabelle giggled as she tried to make a joke, waving her hand in front of her face; it was all to make Alec smile. It worked too, her brother's face broke into a toothy grin and he punched his sister's arm.

"_Be QUIET, Izzy, it's not NICE,"_ Alec complained, still grinning.

Isabelle grinned again and the two children walked out of the room. I was ready for this- this _thing _to be over but only moments after Isabelle and Alec left, Jace came back in. He glared at the punching bag I was standing beside and then his eyes shifted to me and I thought he was actually looking _at _me.

Then he roared with rage and threw himself at the bag. For the first time, I looked at Jace and guessed his age. I thought he was about eight or nine years old, maybe ten. But for such a small kid, he was packed with a great amount of vehemence.

I watched, as hypnotized as Alec and Isabelle were, with his blond hair flying around him, his golden eyes flashing and his limbs moving at insane speeds, he was amazing. Something that wasn't all human, which was true, really, because neither Jace nor I were entirely human. We both had the blood of the Angel flowing within our veins and, I swear, it just made Jace that much more incredible.

"_I HATE YOU," _Jace spat as he pounded the bag. _"I hate you, I HATE YOU!"_

"Who?" I whispered, almost unaware of what I was doing. I reached out to him, my hand shaking slightly. "Who do you hate? What happened, Jace? I want to know…who do you hate?"

"_EVERYONE!"_ he yelled as if he could hear me and I recoiled. _Had _he heard me? _No_, I dismissed the thought immediately. There was no way Jace could have heard me, because it was seven years in the past, there was _no way_.

"_Jace? Is that you?" _a new voice called and I recognized it as Hodge. I blinked and kept watching the events unfold.

Abruptly, Jace stopped hitting the bag and went to the entrance of the training room. _"Hodge, what is it?" _his voice was tight.

"_Well, we were going to have lunch and I told the others that I'd look for you," _Hodge said, studying the boy. _"Isabelle's cooking so I thought we might make a run for it," _the old man joked, but Jace didn't smile. He just looked at his teacher with a blank stare and then Hodge's smile faded.

"_I'll be down in a bit, I'll just go shower,"_ Jace finally said and he pushed passed his teacher into the hall. Jace disappeared and then so did Hodge. The scene changed and then Jace stood in front of me at about fourteen. More in control of himself and restrained than he was before, he stared at the bag that he had so obviously been beating. Sweat running down his face, _like tears_, I thought sadly.

"_It doesn't matter, I don't need it," _he muttered to himself, his head bowed. _"It doesn't matter," _he repeated more forcefully, believably.

"What?" I pleaded. "What, Jace?" of course I got no answer, which was only to be expected then just as abruptly as the vision-thing began, it ended. I stumbled backwards into strong, supporting arms and then…

I fainted like a little girl.


	3. Oh So Innocent

**CHAPTER THREE- OH SO INNOCENT**

I awoke in Arianna's arms and I blinked, remembering what happened. I stared around in shock; it was just an empty training room, except for me and her.

"Wh-wh-wha -" I sputtered but she hushed me.

"An 'insightful moment' I like to call it now," she said softly.

I struggled to sit up straight, pulling away from her. "I call it bullshit,"

"That's what I used to call it as well," she smiled dryly.

I blinked a couple of times and looked around the room; I never knew Jace had been such an angry kid. Tears welled up in my eyes and I tried to hide them, sure I wasn't succeeding. A hand came down to rest on my cheek, brushing my hair away from my face.

"It's okay, Clarissa, do not be afraid to show your feelings to me," she murmured, her fingers lingering on my cheek. I looked into her dark eyes and noticing for the first time, there was a green mixed in with the blackish shade. It was like an emerald green mixed with black…but it wasn't ugly. They somehow looked nicer now, kinder. I noticed how they glittered in the moonlight that was pouring in from the sky light above us.

She closed her eyes and bowed her head. "I am sorry," she murmured.

"For what?" I asked and, surprising both of us, I gently placed my hand on top of hers.

Arianna stared at my hand and I swear I saw, and felt, a tear drop onto my hand, but before I could really see it on my hand, it was covered by her hand.

"You are stronger now, Clarissa. I hadn't exactly planned on having you gain this certain…power so quickly, but I can't really chose what to give you when." She sighed sadly and patted my knee gently. "Tell me what you think,"

"I…" was completely lost for words; I sputtered for a few seconds then finally managed to get out, "What happened exactly?"

She gave a very small smile then went on to explain, "As I said before, I call it an 'insightful moment' now, but it was a sort of…_gift_ I just happened to inherit for some reason. Sometimes, when I would touch something I would have a 'moment'. I could never tell what exactly would set it off, but once I learned to control it, it was quite helpful. I could use it to tell things about people, if I could trust them or if they were an enemy. I could sometimes touch someone's hand or arm, even their shirt sleeve and be able to tell things about them. I would try it, when I learned more about whatever it was and I would try it on things, almost trying to tame it. I would almost always get something off a person, but not always objects. It helped me become a better person and, at the time I thought it was more important, a better Shadowhunter."

I stared at her in shock. "So…this _ability_ helped you become better? It could help me?"

"I think it will be more helpful for you than it was to me, firstly because you'll have someone to help you through whatever was happening and secondly, I think you really will need this because everyone seems to have it in for you."

That got a small smile out of me. "I don't think so much now," I smirked, pleased that I knew something that she didn't.

She gave me a very serious look. "You would be surprised,"

"So, what? I'm still on everyone's hit list?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes, and you've earned number one on most of them," she snapped.

"Well," I huffed. "How would you know?" The look she gave me said it all, how _didn't _she know? I sighed and slumped back on my hands, looking at her intensely. "Fine, you know everything, but what I'm asking _how _I got on everyone's hit list,"

"_That_," she said. "You must figure out on own,"

"Of course," I grumbled under my breath. "Okay, so explain this right, I had a-a _vision thing_ and it showed me the _past_?" she nodded. "That is so _weird_,"

She shook her head. "No, it is not,"

"Not for you, you mean,"

"And not for you, very soon,"

I sighed and looked away. "But…" my voice trailed off and I ran a hand through my hair as I blew out a heavy breath. "But _why _did I see that?"

"Because you needed to," she answered simply.

"You make _no _sense, do you know that?"

"Maybe I'm not supposed to make sense," she countered and I rolled my eyes in exasperation.

"You know what?" I said as I got up. "I'm tired so I'm going to bed, I don't think I can deal with anymore riddles tonight," I shook out my hair and squeezed my eyes shut. I was so _confused_. Then, as suddenly as everything had begun, I was calm and resolved, just as I had been after Isabelle had flipped out on me. I opened my eyes and looked down at Arianna, raising an eyebrow. But she wasn't paying me any attention, she was looking a seraph blade that she held in her hands. It was pure black, even the blade. It was sleek, perfectly clean and sleek, the tip, even from where I was, a few feet away, I could see that it was sharp. I was sure that even the slightest pressure against it would draw blood.

I looked at it in wonder, wanting to hold it, wanting to fight with it. Arianna abruptly looked up, a brilliant smile on her face. Quickly flipping the blade in her hand, she held out the handle to me. "You'll need this tomorrow," was all she said.

"Why tomorrow? And isn't this yours?" I asked quietly as I took the blade in my hands. It was as if I could feel the power of it, radiating through me.

"You'll find out tomorrow, and no, it's yours now."

"No way," I shook my head, holding out the blade quickly. "It's beautiful, but I can't take it from you, there is no way I could take it from you."

"You aren't taking it from me, I'm giving it to you," she smiled and her body began to form into her black mist. "I must go, but remember, I'm never far." She vanished in a flash of black smoke and I was alone.

I studied the blade, looking at the handle, the blade, taking in every detail like I couldn't get enough. The leather was worn in and it fit my hand perfect. But as I examined it more closely I saw that there was some design _in_ the handle. It was a crescent moon with three stars surrounding it, two on one side, one nearer the bottom of the moon, the other on the inside of the curved tip and the last star on the outside above the moon, like it didn't belong, but it fit the picture perfectly. As I thought about it, it seemed like a family crest; maybe the blade was a heirloom?

I sighed and gave the training room a look and decided to try something. I saw where my iPod had fallen; I picked it up, changed the song to 'Break" by Three Days Grace. I put both headphones in and twirled my new blade in my hand, getting comfortable with its weight, size and feel. I felt my feet shift automatically, so I was sideways but still facing forward, I was on the balls of my feet, my right foot forward and right hand extended. I centered myself and twirled the blade once, sharply. I heard the quick sound of the blade snapping through the air. Instinctively, I snapped my right hand to the left, like I was defending myself from and imaginary opponent. Then I shifted my stance again, but this time it wasn't a slow subtle change, it was quick and hard. I grasped the handle with both hands and thrust it backwards, to the left of my body; then I swung my leg up, spinning in the air and having my right leg out stretched, my left bent and as my body rotated quickly in the air, the back of my foot made contact with the bag with a very fine _boom_.

I landed on the balls of my feet and I threw another kick at the bag then I ducked and rolled under the bag to the other side. It was like someone else was controlling me because _I _surely didn't know how to do anything of this.

_It's in your blood, deep inside you, _Arianna's voice came into my head.

_In my blood or not, I don't know how to do this shit_, I thought somewhat frantically.

_I do_. She answered and I forced myself to stop. "You know, I think I'm going to go to bed, I'm tired, so good night, Arianna," I turned on my heel and stormed out the door. I didn't like things messing with my body, it wasn't _right_ if anything was to happen to my body, I'd be the one doing it.

_You ARE doing it, _Arianna's voice whispered in my head.

"You know, I'm not trying to be rude, but can you please go away? Just for a bit?" I asked quietly.

_Certainly, I'm just trying to make this easier for you_.

"Oh, yeah, fantastic job, thank you, but I just want my head to be my own for tonight, alright?"

_Of course, _she said, her voice tinged with sadness. _Goodnight, Clarissa._ Then she didn't speak again, so I thought she was gone. I sighed, holding both blades in my hands, Jace's in my left hand and Arianna's in my right. As I made my way down the hall, I paused as I passed Jace's door. _I should give this back to him, _I thought, _since I'm going to be using my own now_. But I had a better idea; I went down the hallway, towards my own door. I could still hear them in Isabelle's room. I smirked and went into my room, locking the door, should they happen to plan a 'surprise attack'.

Pulling my sketch book from my nightstand, I turned on the lamp and sat on my bed as I lightly flipped through the pages. I stopped at the picture I'd drawn of Jace with angel wings. I smiled and stroked one of the wings lightly with my fingertips, the wings fluttered with pleasure and I giggled a little.

"Be good," I murmured as I found an empty space on the page, I wrote:

_Jace, forever be an angel._

I walked back outside and into Jace's room without a second thought. It was as clean as ever, very boring as well. I sighed, _Jace will be Jace_. I walked over to his bed, set the picture down, the blade on top of the picture and walked back out like nothing had happened.

I went back to my room and lay on my bed, wondering idly what his reaction would be like. I sighed and rolled onto my side. I had to go to Luke's early in the morning because they wanted to talk to me, what about I didn't know and didn't really care right then. I was so tired. The moment I closed my eyes, I was asleep.

8*8*8*8*8*8*8

I awoke early in the morning, about five thirty. I sucked in a deep breath and let it out loudly. I hopped out of bed and pulled on a pair of stylishly tight but moveable jeans that, if the occasion arose, I could fight in. On top, I put on a pull-over gray sweater that was close fitting, but it was something I could also fight in.

I took a gray hairclip and pinned my untamable red hair up on top of my head. A piece fell down on the right of my face, sort of in front of my eye and I left it there, too lazy to take out my hair and do it again. I picked up my new seraph blade off the nightstand and put on a belt sheath, slipping my blade into it. I took my iPod as well and headed on out.

Down in the kitchen, I yawned and peeked in the fridge. The only thing that looked good was pancake mix that didn't belong there. I pulled it out, along with some eggs and milk.

I turned on my iPod, switching to the song 'Bad Boy' by Cascada. Getting out four plates, I began to make breakfast for everyone that was currently in the Institute, even if I was a little put out with them.

_Remember the feelings, _

_Remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away  
This moments I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I fell  
_

_Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again  
_

_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again  
_

I was swaying my hips to the song and singing as I poured the mix into the pan. I set down the batter and picked up a spatula as I continued my singing.

_  
You once made this promise  
To stay by my side  
But after some time you just pushed me aside  
You never thought that a girl could be strong  
Now I'll show you how to go on_

Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end loverBut don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again

I flipped the pancake onto a plate then moved onto the next one as the song changed to 'Broken' by Seether featuring Amy Lee. _I like this song a lot_, I thought as it started. I stared at the batter on the pan as I listened to the song, thinking about how it was before. Before things had finally gotten cleared up, before I knew Jace wasn't my brother. I remembered how I thought that Jace didn't care anymore and the unimaginable pain that I'd felt when I'd walked in on him and Aline kissing and during the scene that followed after. I still winced, thinking of the way Jace had spoken to me, the way he'd _looked _at me, what he'd _said_.

_But that's in the past,_ I thought numbly as both my hands gripped the end of the spatula so tightly that my knuckles went white. _It's in the past and it doesn't matter anymore, he played you on purpose._ I swallowed, yep, that was right; Jace had played me. Not the most comforting fact, knowing that he could just as well do it again.

Suddenly, I had a little flash back to a video on YouTube for a song very similar to the one I was listening to. It was a cute slide show of little quotes and pictures describing how much love hurt. The one that stuck with me said:

_Loving someone is giving them the power to break your heart - BUT TRUSTING THEM NOT TO._

I sighed and concentrated on my current task. I flipped that pancake and stared at it again as the song changed again. I flipped it back to 'Broken' and proceeded making the morning meal for my friends.

_Jace_.

I mostly blocked out all other thoughts, glancing at the clock now and then. At about six o'clock, the others came down. I smiled at Alec, who was first and took out one of my headphones.

"'Morning, take a plate," I said and he looked at me for a second before complying.

"What's this about?" he asked suspiciously as I passed him the syrup from the fridge.

"I thought I'd give the man of the house a break," I smirked and he smiled back.

"No, really," he said. "Since when have you been Suzy Homemaker? The baking and everything, what's up?" he brushed his black hair out of his face and looked at me intently.

"Hey, I didn't make your breakfast so you could interrogate me," I rolled my eyes and smacked him with the handle of the spatula lightly. "Just say thank you and get over it," I smiled.

"Thanks, Clary,"

I nodded my approval. "Your very welcome, Alec,"

Next came Isabelle, dressed in dark blue silk pajamas, even though she'd just gotten up, her hair was _still_ perfect. I pursed my lips enviously and then brushed the shallow thought aside.

"'Morning, Isabelle," I said pleasantly. "I hope you'll eat my pancakes?" I raised my eyebrows, half expecting her to reject me.

"Did you poison them?" she grumbled as she took a plate and settled herself beside Alec in a bar chair at the counter.

"You'll find out soon," I replied and then, a few minutes later, in came Jace. I was going to glance away, like I would have before; but I held his gaze when he entered. "Hey," I said quietly.

He walked right up to me. "Hey," he said softly then he pressed his lips to mine.

I kissed him back for a moment before pulling away. "We have an audience," I reminded him and he shot an annoyed glance at his siblings. He let go of me and took a plate of pancakes.

I smiled. "You're welcome,"

"Thanks, Clary," he said and I didn't miss the double meaning in his words. He was thanking me for the picture. I looked down at the pan and flipped the pancake, now avoiding his gaze, positive that he'd ask why I gave the blade back.

"So," he said casually as he shoved a huge fork-full of pancake into his mouth. "What was wrong with the blade?"

As expected, this got Isabelle and Alec's attention.

"Nothing, I just have my own now," I responded, glancing up momentarily to shoot him a smile.

"You have your own seraph blade?" Isabelle asked.

"Yeah," I nodded. "So I don't need yours anymore, but thank you so much for giving it to me," I said with genuine sincerity. Flipping the pancake onto my own plate, I reached for the syrup. I poured the liquid over the two circles and then silently closed the bottle. "Hey, guys," I said, picking up a fork. "I'm going out today, I just thought I'd let you know,"

"To meet that girl?" Isabelle asked, suspiciously narrowing her eyes.

I stopped, the fork halfway to my mouth, I met her gaze. "No, my mom and Luke need to talk to me," I said indignantly. "I called them last night and they asked me to come early today so they could talk to me," I stared at her emotionlessly.

Isabelle got up and walked around the counter to me, I stiffened in response when she put her arm around my shoulders. "Hey, Clary, I'm sorry, I'm just being paranoid, I'm really sorry," with her eyes beseeching me I, unfortunately, softened.

"It's fine, I'm being an ass too," I smiled and Isabelle grinned and kissed my cheek.

"So, do you want to go shopping?" she asked, quickly moving onto a different subject.

"Izzy, I've got to go talk to my mom, remember?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah," she lightly hit her head. "Okay, how about after that?"

"Depends on what they want to talk to me about," I said evasively.

"Fine," she sighed and dramatically plopped back down into her chair. The boys relaxed and went back to their meals, but I could practically see the wheels turning in Jace's head, thinking about my new blade. Of course he hadn't seen it, but he was surely going to ask to.

I sighed and set my dish down. "I think I'm going to get going," I said quietly.

"Why?" asked Alec. "It's hardly seven A.M,"

"Yeah, but they asked me to come early…" my voice trialed off and I continued, "And besides, I'll walk so it will take me a while,"

"Well, do you want us to walk with you?" Isabelle offered kindly.

"No, that's okay, it's really early, you guys stay here and do whatever," I shrugged and went towards the door. "See you," I said over my shoulder and I walked down to the elevator, slightly upset that no one had tried harder to make me change my mind. _Especially Jace_, I thought somewhat dejectedly but I brushed the thought away as I heard approaching footsteps from behind. I pretended not to notice them until they were right behind me and when I turned, I was very surprised to see Alec walking up to me.

"Clary," he said. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"I might not answer, but you can ask," I shrugged offhandedly and watched him with curiosity.

"Are you okay?" he asked hesitantly, his blue eyes concerned and probing.

I laughed dryly. "Yeah, I'm fine, Alec; thanks for asking," I said genuinely pleased.

He smiled back gently. "Your welcome, but, Clary, you know you're apart of our family now, right?"

I blinked. "Um, thanks, Alec," impulsively, I stepped closer and hugged him lightly. "That's really sweet," I said quietly and I felt his arms slowly wind their way around my waist.

"It's true, Clary, it would affect everyone if something happened to you," he said into my hair.

I pulled away and smiled. "See you later, Alec," I turned and walked the rest of the way down the hall to the elevator. I waited patiently and when I slammed the metal door shut, I whipped out my seraph blade and began to twirl it…


	4. Games

**CHAPTER FOUR- GAMES **

Walking through New York on your own might scare some people. It didn't scare me at all; probably because I'd grown up in New York and because I wasn't really so afraid of anything anymore. I had a new confidence and I knew I could take care of myself.

I sheathed my blade because it would look pretty weird for a teenage girl to be walking around New York with a very serious-looking blade in her hand. I smiled at the thought and looked up at the sky. There was a seriously dark cloud brewing and it looked like it would rain really hard. I loved the rain, so it was okay.

I kept walking, hardly noticing what I was doing; my thoughts were pretty blank or very shallow. Nothing hit me hard enough to go into some serious thinking, but I guess that was okay. The rain started to fall slowly at first but then began to fall down harder, pelting the ground and slowly making puddles. It soaked through my clothes, making me completely drenched, I didn't mind as I trudged through the streets of my city.

Suddenly there was Arianna walking beside me, walking as her body gained shape in black smoke. I started then smirked at her. "Good morning, Arianna,"

"Good morning, Clarissa; do you like walking in the rain?" she asked, brushing her black hair away from her face.

I shrugged. "I like the rain,"

"Well, would you like to get to Lucian's house more quickly?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, slowly my pace.

She looked at me. "Would you like me to demonstrate or should I explain first?"

I raised an eyebrow suspiciously, coming to a stop completely. "Maybe you should explain first,"

She stopped beside me and raised her hands with exasperation. "You'd think you should trust me," she grumbled.

"I do trust you, it's just I'm not sure if you want me to jump off a bridge and at the last possible moment I'd go through a Portal leading to Luke's house,"

She rolled her eyes. "I would do no such thing," she said loftily. "I was going to suggest that I summon horses and we ride, you _have _ridden a horse, haven't you?" I nodded, momentarily saddened because when I _had _ridden a horse, it was with Sebastian, my brother who was now dead.

"Oh," Arianna said suddenly. "Do you miss your brother?"

I turned my face away. "I don't have a brother," I whispered.

"Yes," she contradicted. "You did,"

"I don't have a brother," I ground out through clenched teeth.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "You did, Clarissa, just because of Jonathan's actions doesn't mean that your blood runs – _ran _through his veins. You can deny that he _was _your brother as much as you can deny that Valentine was your father."

My head snapped around to stare hard at her through the rain. "Why did you do that?" I asked.

"Do what?" she asked innocently, but there was a very guilty look in her eye.

I stepped closer, narrowing my eyes. "You said 'runs' then said 'ran' more forcefully, what do you know?"

Now, it her turn to avert her face. "I know nothing," she said quietly.

I stepped back and crossed my arms, raising my eyebrows inquiringly. "Now, that right there, that's a lie,"

She slowly looked up at me and bit her lip like she was nervous. "Well, you see, Jonathan…he is dead, but if you want…_no_. Never mind, Jonathan is dead."

"If I want _what_?" I snapped.

"If you want, I can bring him back or you can talk to him," she said very quickly, looking at something behind me. "I think we should end this discussion," she added with urgency.

"Why?" I asked, glancing behind me to see Magnus Bane approaching us with a very large black umbrella. "Oh, do you think you should go?" I shot a sideways glance at her to see she shook her head a fraction.

"He's already seen me, but I'll leave anyway; goodbye, Clarissa," she kissed my cheek and started to walk away, turning into her black smoke as she went. I touched my cheek in shock and felt the whisper of her presence but I was distracted when I looked up and Magnus was getting closer very quickly with his long strides.

"Clary, darling," he said as he made the last few strides to me; his umbrella came over me and sheltered me from the rain.

"Hey," I said in a friendly way, though, I couldn't say I appreciated the interruption.

"Who was your little friend? Did I scare her away?" he asked, watching me carefully.

"No, she had to go see someone," I lied and Magnus raised an eyebrow.

"Really," he let out a breath and as he was thinking, I let my eyes skim over his wardrobe. He was wearing tight-fitting black leather pants, a long black trench coat and a bright neon shirt underneath that said: _TOUGH GUYS WEAR PINK_. His hair was ever perfect with his glittery gel; _he must have the umbrella to protect his hair,_ I thought with amusement.

I smirked. "You're one tough guy, Magnus,"

His gaze flicked down and he met my eyes. "I like to think so," I grinned and he grinned back. "So where are you going at this lovely hour?"

I shrugged. "My mom asked me to come over to Luke's because they wanted to talk to me,"

"This early?" he asked in disbelief.

"Well, no; I called last night and she asked me to come the next day, so that's what I'm doing," I shrugged.

"Clary, don't you know it's dangerous to walk all on your own?" he scolded. "May I walk you there?"

My eyebrows came together. "Aren't doing something or are you just roaming?"

"I am on a mission," he said haughtily.

I sighed. "From Jace, Alec and Isabelle?" Magnus shrugged his shoulders and I laughed dryly. "Do you have a microphone on you somewhere or what?" I asked with irritation.

"Clary, I'm just doing what is asked of me," he said innocently.

I sighed again and bowed my head. "I can't blame you there, doing things for the one you love really sucks," I said very quietly but there was no doubt that he'd heard me.

"Oh, I'm sure Jace will be happy to hear that," he said sarcastically. "But what is it you're doing?"

"It's not just for Jace, I'm doing for everyone else, myself included."

"And what's that?" Magnus probed.

This time I laughed carelessly. "That's for me to know and for you to guess at," I grinned at him, enjoying the little game. "You can walk with me, but I'm not going to tell you anything." I started walking away from him but he quickly caught up.

"Well, Clary, that's fine, I tried, but do let me walk you to Lucian's, I honestly _would _care if something happened to you, darling,"

I rolled my eyes and grumbled, "I can take care of myself,"

Magnus shot me a sideways glance. "And what's with that tone?"

"Nothing," I muttered. "You guys always treat me like I'm a baby, that's going to change,"

He draped and an arm over my shoulders. "Darling, who said we treat you like a baby?"

"There's nothing to say,"

"Aw, Clary," he groaned. "That is _so _not true, if you want to know, _I _think _very_ highly of you,"

"Thanks, Magnus,"

He carried on as if I hadn't spoken at all. "You know, you _did_ unite Downworlders,"

"Yeah, that's _it_," I growled. "It was obviously going to happen, so I really didn't do anything but speed up the process," now, I was quoting Arianna.

I didn't look at his face, but I could imagine the shocked expression to match his voice. "Clarissa!" he exclaimed, pulling away and taking his umbrella with him so I was standing in the rain again; I kept walking. "How can you say that? What you did saved us all!"

"Of course," I murmured, as I kept walking, watching the rain falling down on the sidewalk. Suddenly, the rain was gone, so I knew Magnus had come back and I heard him as well.

"Clary, what's going on?" he asked with undeniable concern.

"I'm going to make sure that no one has to worry about me anymore," I said in an unemotional voice. "I can take care of myself and you obviously don't seem to understand that, so I'm going to prove it."

"Oh, _feisty_," Magnus commented then continued, "That's what I like about you, Clary; you've got personality."

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"That's the spirit!"

8*8*8*8*8*8

We turned onto the street where Luke lived…and where the battle on Valentine's ship had taken place on the water. I stared out across the water, wondering if I would find any part of the black ship if I went to the bottom. I turned my eyes away, ashamed; for what reason, I do not know.

Magnus, who'd been chattering about some type of fashion or trend, stopped and sighed, following my gaze. "Clary, tell me one thing, what are you thinking right now?"

I looked up and met his gaze blankly. "Nothing."

"You're not thinking about anything?" he asked with shock.

I shook my head. "Thanks for walking with me," I murmured and jogged off down the street. _Let's have a bit of fun_, I thought and changed my direction so I was running towards the cement barrier between the sidewalk and the water. I lunged into the air, towards the edge, so it would look like I was going to jump off.

"_CLARY_!" Magnus shouted.

At the last moment, I shifted and my jump went up, not forwards. I landed on the balls of my feet on top of the cement, laughing. I ran along the thin top of the barrier easily and came to a stop beside Magnus.

"_How _are you doing that?" he asked, staring up at me.

I laughed. "For me to know,"

He sighed, rolled his eyes and finished, "And for me to guess at,"

"Exactly," I grinned and lightly jumped down in front of him. "Thanks again, now you can run off and report what you've seen," I added sarcastically before quickly pecking him on the cheek and walking away again.

"Goodbye, Clary," he called after me and I lifted a hand to him. _I'm going to be in trouble,_ I thought humorously. _Oh well._

I pushed the door open and walked inside. "I'm back," I called.

My mom came out of the kitchen in her pajamas. "Oh, Clary, you didn't have to come quite so early," she laughed, her cheeks were flushed and her hair pulled up into a messy ponytail.

"Good morning to you too," I said sarcastically.

"You're soaking wet!" she exclaimed, rushing towards me; I shook her off.

"I'm fine, can I get a towel?" I asked.

"No, you can get a change of clothes," she said seriously and pointed to where my room was.

"Okay," I smirked and went to my room. I stripped off my wet clothes and traded them for a pair of nice fitting black slacks and a long sleeved _American Eagle_ shirt that was emerald green. I put my belt sheath back on, making sure that my blade was still there. Clipping my hair up on the top of my head, I also put my wet clothes in the bathroom to dry.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Luke and Mom holding hands on top of the table, both of them grinning from ear to ear. I raised an eyebrow inquiringly and sat down across from them.

"Clary, we have something to tell you," Mom said giddily then she turned her goo-goo eyes on Luke.

And then, the famous hard-ass Lucian, leader of many lycans said, "We're getting married,"

I rolled my eyes and slumped back in my chair with a grin on my face. "_Finally_,"

"Watch it, young lady," Mom quipped, but her smile gave her away.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes again and looked at them. "I'm happy for you guys, too bad it took you long enough," I added looking directly at my mother. She blushed and looked away.

"It was all in good time," Luke said, trying to save her from more embarrassment.

I got up. "I think I'll leave you guys alone, I'm going to hang out at the Institute, okay? You can get me on my cell," I added. They didn't seem very disappointed.

"Take an umbrella!" Mom called after me and I snatched one up on my way out the door. But I didn't go straight back to the Institute, I went first to the abandoned factory where we'd met before we went on to Valentine's ship to fight.

I stood there for a moment just staring across the water, then, Arianna materialized beside me. "What did you mean?" I asked quietly, not bothering with pretences. "About being able to bring Sebastian back?"

She hesitated a moment before answering. "Does it interest you so?"

"Yes,"

"Well," she let out a heavy breath and leaned against the cement barrier facing me, getting under my umbrella. "Do you remember when I said that I could summon horses?" I nodded silently. "Well, I could do the same thing for your brother, for a short amount of time, though," she seemed not to think about it before she said, "Well, that's not exactly true, we'd need his bloodline to bring him back permanently." Then she slapped her hand to her mouth looking shocked.

I kept quiet as I watched the rain drops hit the surface of the water. I sighed, "Let's go,"

"Where to?" she asked softly, eyes wide.

"Back to the Institute," I said as if it were obvious.  
"I have a better idea," she said. "_You _go back to the Institute and report what I am going to tell you, it may brighten the day's outlook considerably. It's your chance to prove yourself to them,"

"Which is what?" I asked with a bored expression.

"The whereabouts of a demon," she smirked when I raised my eyebrows in interest. "Really far out of town, there's a 'pack', I guess, or _group_ of demons, it should be fun, you'll also need this." In an outstretched hand, she held a stele, as black as the blade she's given me. It was sleek and beautiful, like a match to the seraph blade. With a quick glance at the handle, I saw that there was the same little picture of the moon and three stars there, in the black grip.

I smiled and laughed dryly. "I bet,"

8*8*8*8*8*8

I shook out my hair as the elevator went up. When it stopped, I petted Church's head. "Hey, Church, take me to everyone, please," he meowed and started off down the hall, I followed. He led me to the library, where, sure enough, all three of them were. Isabelle was painting her nails, Jace was examining some type of Shadowhunter weapon and Alec was reading a manga. I saw that he was reading it backwards and snuck up behind him; I reached over his head and flipped the pages. "You start from here," I said and he jumped in surprise. "It's Japanese so you have to read it a different way than American books," I explained.

He blushed with embarrassment. "Thanks,"

"Hey, Clary," Isabelle said.

"What's up, Izzy?" I responded easily.

"Nothing, what do you think of this colour?" she held up one of her hands for display and I nodded appreciatively.

"It matches your eyes,"

She smiled. "Thanks,"

"Where'd you go?" Jace asked.

"It's nice to see you too," I smirked and leaned against the wall. "Hey, are you guys up for some fun?" I asked, ignoring his question entirely.

"Sure," Isabelle said immediately, closing her nail polish and waving her hands in the air so they would dry more quickly.

"What do you think of a group of demons far out of town?" I grinned and Alec slowly put down his manga, staring at me.

"How do you know that?" Jace asked suspiciously.

"You are no fun," I announced. "Anyway, that's for me to know, so are you up for it or what?"

"Yeah, I'm game if you are," Isabelle said, she seemed to have relaxed since this morning, I grinned at her and her responding smile was brilliant.

"Well, we can't let you go alone," Jace complained.

"Why not?" I snapped. "If you don't want to come, then don't; Izzy and I can take care of ourselves,"

Jace snorted and rolled his eyes, leaning back into his chair. "Clary, you don't even know how to fight,"

In half a second, Jace was on the ground and I was kneeling over him, my black seraph blade to his neck. "You were saying?" I asked calmly as he stared at me in shock.

"Ooooh!" Isabelle laughed. "You just got out _done_!"

I smirked at him, got up and offered my hand; after I helped him up, I high fived Isabelle. Alec was suppressing a shocked smile.

"How did you do that, Clary?" Jace asked.

I shrugged one shoulder, "For me to know," I turned to Alec. "So – are you in or what?"

He nodded. "I'm in, can't let the minors go out on their own,"

"_Please_!" Izzy rolled her eyes. "Give me a second to change and we'll go,"

"Sure, no problem," she vanished; Alec said he had to go change and grab his blade, Jace stayed behind.

"Clary what's going on with you?" he asked carefully.

"Nothing, are you coming or not?"

He looked at me for a long moment before starting towards the door as he said, "I'll come," he looked over his shoulder at me. "Are you going to change into fighting gear?"

As I passed him through the door, I gave him a quick grin and said, "If you want me too,"

8*8*8*8*8*

I pulled out my black stele calmly and drew my arm up high and drew a door-like shape against the back wall of the Institute. Isabelle and Alec, who'd never seen me make a Portal before, looked very impressed.

"That is amazing," Izzy said.

"Agreed," Alec said.

"Hmm," Jace grumbled.

"Alright, hold hands, don't let go, please," I said and I gripped Jace's firm hand in my right and Izzy's in my left. I stepped into the Portal.


	5. First Hunt Gone Wrong

**CHAPTER FIVE- FIRST HUNT GONE WRONG**

**Hey guys, i'm really sorry for the wait and i know this chapter isn't amazingly long or anything, but i hope it helps some. maybe you can see if you can piece anything together from this. and my comp is sort of working now, but i cant access my email so i dont know if u reviewed or not, but i'll find some way to find out. ;p thanks for all your support guys and enjoy this chapter!**

We spiraled down; the air blew my hair back from my face, stretching my skin. It wasn't exactly the most comfortable thing, so I turned, my back to the ground, if there was any ground yet.

I was still holding Jace's hand and Izzy's as well, but it looked like they were struggling with the resistance or maybe it was just me. Glancing over my shoulder, I saw that we were approaching ground I lightly shifted again so I was mostly the up right and I comfortably absorbed in the impact as my feet touched down. I bent my knees and put my left hand down for extra support in between my legs. I shook out my hair and gracefully rose to my feet, looking around at my friends.

They were all sprawled on the ground breathing heavily. "What's wrong?" I asked with confusion and received incredulously looks from everyone.

"That was insane, Clary," Alec panted sitting up.

"It was seriously harsh, Clary," Isabelle agreed, still lying on the ground, then she groaned and I thought she was hurt. I took a worried step towards her, but there was no need; she moaned, "I probably look _horrible_,"

I rolled my eyes. "Nice to see you're okay, Izzy," I turned my gaze to Jace who was standing, brushing the dirt off his gear. "Are _you _okay, Jace?"

His golden eyes flicked up to mine. "You are insane," he said simply and I had to agree.

"I think so," I whispered to myself, and then I blinked and looked at him again. "Well, what did you think of the Portal-ing?"

"It _was _really harsh, it was very hard to keep a hold to you and it was hard to control anything, really."

I frowned. "I didn't find anything wrong with it," I said easily. "I thought it was actually really good, one of my better Portals, I think," I got some more looks so then I just rolled my eyes and turned my back on them. I looked out across the landscape; it was just a barren wasteland, dirt everywhere and hills in the distance. There was no grass, but weeds were spurting in some areas. I held my hand up above my eyes and squinted into the distance, there was a fairly large hill straight ahead, I couldn't make it out exactly but I thought it best to make it look like I knew exactly what I was doing. For one startling moment, I saw Arianna's face winking at me, and then it was gone, leaving me with a refined confidence.

"What are you doing, Clary?" Jace asked from behind me.

In response, I let out a sharp whistle and waited a second. Then, sure enough, four horses came galloping towards us, just as Arianna had promised. Three mustangs came to a stop in front of us; a sleek white one, a brown and white one and a completely brown one.

Then there was one more, a tall black stallion with large black eyes to match. I walked up to the black horse and surprisingly, very easily swung myself up onto its back. It was much better than I'd dealt in Alicante with Sebastian, I was no longer afraid now.

Lightly taking hold of the leather reigns, I smiled at my friends. "Just follow me," I grinned and began to ride off. I could hear them struggling to catch up and I laughed as I slowed down, waiting for them. Stroking my stallion's mane gently as the others caught up to me, he whinnied contently.

_Clarissa, _Arianna's voice seemed to ride to me on the wind. _His name is Night; he will be well, as long as you are with him. Be careful, Clarissa…_ I closed my eyes for a second and nodded, hoping Arianna would understand.

When they'd gotten on their horses and began to start to come up to me, Jace started to push his horse to go faster. "Come on, I'll race you!" he shouted as he flew past.

I grinned and shot after him. My horse was right along side with Jace's mustang, I looked at him with a smirk on my face and when he met my eyes, I stuck my tongue out and pushed my stallion, Jace followed suit. Neck in neck we went at it, both of us leaning forward, both so close. Then I started to get ahead, my stallion beginning to go at incredible speed. Jace was long gone in less than a minute.

I could see the cave entrance and came to a stop about half a mile from it. As I swung down, my horse shuffled its feet uncomfortably. _It probably doesn't like being so close to demons, it must sense them_, I thought. I petted his muzzle to calm him and it seemed to work, at least until the others caught up again.

"Go on, I'll call you again if we need you," I said to my stallion and he nuzzled my face affectionately before running off with the others. I turned to Isabelle, Alec and Jace. "I beat you by far," I said to the boy and then addressed them as a whole. "Alright, so the demons are in there, do you want to 'plan' or what?" the quotation marks were even visible in my tone.

Jace, who obviously took this as a challenge said, "We don't need a plan, we'll just go in as we always do."

"But, Clary, are you sure you're able to do this? You haven't had any training," Isabelle said gently.

My eyes narrowed and I turned my back on them as I began to stride towards the cave entrance. "I don't need training," I called over my shoulder.

8*8*8*8*8*8*8

Twirling my blade had become a habit so I did it as I waltzed right into the cave. The reaction to my entrance was instant. Four demons came flying at me out of the darkness.

Quickly swinging my blade, I stabbed one, then the next, the next and then the last one. I was very efficient.

I heard the others fighting, when I glanced back at them, I saw Jace was struggling with five of the ugly things. I went over and quickly dispatched of three as he did in the other two. I took the time to notice what the hell the things looked like and with a shock I realized that they was almost exactly the same as the first demon I'd even come in contact with. They were some type of demented Ravener demons.

For one serious moment, I had a flashback to that first night when I'd gone into my destroyed apartment.

As I remembered, I left myself vulnerable for only seconds and a demon noticed. It threw itself at me, knocking me down onto my back.

"Clary!" I heard someone yell as the demon's teeth ripped into my arm. I clenched my teeth and threw it off of me and killed it, using its surprise at my strength to drive my blade into its chest. I knew there was a lot of blood coming from my arm, but I paid it no attention as I threw myself into more battles with demons.

It was when my vision began to get fuzzy, my strength beginning to drain and my movements began to be slow and sloppy that I knew something was seriously wrong. Though, I did not stop fighting.

With no time to do and _iratize_ healing rune, I held my left arm tightly to my side as I deftly maneuvered my way through the demons, but it seemed like there was a never ending supply of them coming out of the darkness.

"Clary!" someone, Jace, I realized, was yelling. "Come on, let's get out! There's too many!" I vaguely realized that that was the first time that Jace had suggested backing out. Then I realized that he was probably just worried about me. I gritted my teeth in pain and anger.

"I – AM – NOT – WEAK!" I growled between thrusts and stabs of my seraph blade. Suddenly, I realized that the blade was glowing, a rich, brewing purple around the outline of the blade.

_Clarissa, Clarissa, you are hurt. Listen to the boy, listen to Jace. You need to leave now. Great danger approaches, leave this place, I did not realize…LEAVE NOW, Clarissa. _

Arianna's voice in my head again, telling me to leave, which only made me angrier. I wasn't a child anymore, I was sick of people trying to protect me like this; they had to realize that I was _capable_.

_Oh, you stubborn, stubborn girl. _Arianna said irritably, but there was an undertone to her voice that I did not understand. _You are a piece of work, Clarissa, hold on, I'm coming._

I could barely comprehend what she was saying, though her voice was ringing clearly in my head. It was like I didn't understand the language anymore. I began to get weak on my feet and I became even more unstable.

Suddenly, there was a pair of arms encircling me. _Jace_, I thought tensely. _How embarrassing, I can't even hold myself up_.

"No, you stupid girl, it's me," a familiar voice whispered in my ear. "Hold that blade tightly," even though my brain didn't understand, my fingers tightened around my blade. Then we were moving quickly and swiftly out of the cave, back to the entrance. I hadn't noticed how far I'd gone in. As we passed Alec, Isabelle and Jace, she shouted, "Get out of the cave!"

And then there was light pouring on me, hurting my eyes and instinctively, I shut them. "Keep your eyes open, Clarissa, please," Arianna fairly begged. "Just do something that will show you're still alive,"

Somehow, finding the strength to follow her orders I began to sing 'Awake and Alive' by Skillet with my shallow breath and very quiet voice. With nothing to see but the back of my eyelids, I seemed at peace and I forgot about the pain as I sang.

_I'm at war with the world and they  
Try to pull me into the dark  
I struggle to find my faith  
As I'm slipping from your arms_

It's getting harder to stay awake  
And my strength is fading fast  
You breathe into me at last

I'm awake I'm alive  
Now I know what I believe inside  
Now it's my time  
I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life  
Right here, right now  
I'll stand my ground and never back down  
I know what I believe inside  
I'm awake and I'm alive

I'm at war with the world cause I  
Ain't never gonna sell my soul  
I've already made up my mind  
No matter what I can't be bought or sold

When my faith is getting weak  
And I feel like giving in  
You breathe into me again

I got to the end of the second verse before I cried out in pain as a burning agony tore through my entire body. My eyes flew open and I arched upwards only to be caught in arms that were now like restraints.

"Hold still, the more you struggle, the more it will hurt," Arianna's voice hissed in my ear as I writhed in her arms; they only tightened, causing me to cry out again. "Clarissa, hold still, I do not wish to harm you, _please_."

Finally coming to complete coherence, I knew my face was buried in Arianna's hair. As the girl felt me go still, she pulled back with a shocked expression on her face; when she pulled away, I could see that Alec, Isabelle and Jace were also leaning over me.

"Make them go," I moaned. "Make them go away, Arianna," She immediately knew who I was talking about and glanced sharply at my other three friends.

"Go," she snapped at them, somewhat viciously.

"No," Jace retorted. "I'm staying here."

"Make them go; I don't want them to see this. Make them go!" I screeched, rolling onto my side, pain shooting through me I let out a sharp gasp and gritted my teeth. "GO AWAY."

Arianna stood swiftly, putting herself between my friends and I. "Did you not hear her? She wants you gone, so leave," her voice was frosty but I could only pay a little attention, I couldn't strain myself to see her face or the others' faces for that matter.

"Go with them," I gasped. "Call the horses, I think we've had enough fun for today," sharp pains twisted my stomach and I jerked. "Go _now_,"

Arianna bent and stroked my cheek. "You're strong, it will pass," she whispered before she turned back to the others. "Come," she commanded and strode away. Relief was only a fleeting thought as I tried to control myself. It felt like fire was coursing through my veins, killing me slowly; but I knew it was the exact opposite it was curing me, healing the poison that the demon had injected into me.

_I am Clarissa Morgenstern, _I thought sternly. _I am the daughter of Jocelyn Fairchild and Valentine Morgenstern. I have angel blood running through my veins and it makes me strong. I am strong, not weak, I WILL overcome this._

Slowly, I pulled myself into a sitting position and by doing so, my stomach convulsed, which shot a thick rusty-tasting liquid into my mouth that I was quick to rid of. I spat the blood out onto the ground beside me; I wrapped my arms around my knees and bowed my head down. Taking deep breaths in through my mouth and out through my nose, I concentrated on feeling no pain – willing the pain to go away and slowly the fire started to reseed, leaving me feeling incredibly weak.

I fell out of my position, sprawled out in the dirt, my breath now escaping in shallow pants.

"Clary!" someone yelled and I turned my head to see Jace try to come towards me, but Arianna was quick and she threw her arm out to block his path.

"No!" Arianna said loudly. "She must overcome this by herself,"

"She looks like she's _dead_!" Isabelle exclaimed, looking pale.

I stared up at the clouds, feeling like I was stuffed with cement. _NO, I AM STRONG. _I found the will to first slowly curl my fingers in towards me, into fists. Then I lifted my left arm so it was on the ground beside my right hand. "I am strong," I whispered. I rolled so my body was on top of my hands and in one fluid movement, I used the little momentum I had to push myself up onto my knees. My hands were still fisted as I rolled back onto my heels and painfully rose to my feet.

I took a slow step forward and then another and another and then – I lost my footing and stumbled into a pair of arms that was now familiar. "Clarissa, you are very strong; I must say I'm impressed." Arianna's voice held awe and I barely paid any attention to it.

We slowly made our way to where the others were, which wasn't far because they'd soon scrambled up to us. I only took one glance at Jace to see the white rage on his face – me or Arianna?

"_What did you do to her_?" Jace snarled at Arianna.

"Jace," I said quietly. "Don't, I'm fine."

"No, you're not! Clary, you were convulsing like a fish out of water!"

"That's fine, just because I did something, doesn't mean you can take it out on Arianna." There was a firm note in my voice that he couldn't deny. I suddenly pitched forward as if I'd been struck.

"Clarissa!" Arianna exclaimed.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," I said hoarsely. "I need to get back to the Institute, I want to rest,"

"Yes, of course," Arianna said immediately. "I'm sorry, but you are going to have to draw a Portal, taking the horses back would take too long and it would be too painful for you. We need to get you to Magnus,"

I nodded, slowly reaching towards my belt and pulling out my stele.

"No, Clary," Alec said suddenly. "It'll take up too much of your energy,"

"So be it," I said through gritted teeth and before any of them could protest anymore, I swiped the stele through the air in an ark. The Portal formed like any other time.

"Well done, Clarissa," Arianna said softly as she quickly scooped me up into her arms. "You must picture Magnus Bane's residence, all of you," she instructed. I was fading out, but not before I could picture Magnus's apartment. Then everything went black.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

I woke up with all three teenagers by my side, looking over me anxiously.

"Clary!" Isabelle exclaimed, something tightening on my left hand. I glanced down to see that she was holding it and Jace was holding my right hand.

Everything that had happened came flooding back to me and I groaned. "How _embarrassing_,"

"Are you hurt?" Jace asked urgently.

"No," I shook him off and sat up as I looked around, noticing that we were in Magnus's TV room. "Where's Arianna?"

"In the other room with Magnus," Alec said, looking at me with concern.

I slowly stood, pushing the others' offers for help away. I looked down at myself and blinked in shock. I was out of my fighting gear and dressed in hot pink boxers with white hearts all over them and an over sized black dress shirt over a hot pink guy tank top. "Magnus's?" I guessed with a smirk and Alec's smile told me everything I needed to know.

Shuffling into the other room, I went straight to the cupboards, glancing at Magnus and Arianna seating at the table as I passed them. The way they'd stopped talking when I walked in and how they looked at each other and everything about the way they held themselves screamed familiarity.

I reached up to open a cupboard and found a box of Fruitloops; I pulled them down and leaned against the counter facing the two seated at the table with curious eyes. "So how long have you guys known each other?" I asked casually as I popped some Fruitloops into my mouth.

They both looked momentarily shocked before Arianna covered up smoothly. "Not very long, we just met."

"Liar," I said in that same casual tone, but I didn't say anything more as I kept munching on the colourful cereal.

"You know, it's kind of rude to go through the things in someone else's house," Magnus commented, watching me with amusement.

I swallowed what was in my mouth and bore my teeth at him, feeling bubbly and light. "Roar, fear me,"

A small smile played across the warlock's lips. "I'm terrified,"

"You should be," I said idly; then continued, "You know, you're, like, my uncle or something because I saw you every two years ever since I was what, two? I've know you for fourteen years, isn't that funny? Uncle Magnus," I laughed to myself as I kept munching on the cereal as Arianna and Magnus stared at me in amusement.

"That is just a side affect to the rune I gave her and your magic, Magnus, she'll be confused for a little bit." Arianna explained.

"Yes, I do understand that, Withers," Magnus responded lightly, watching me with something that looked a lot like a slight affection in his eyes. I wondered, in all his eight hundred years, had Magnus ever really gotten close to anyone? And what was 'Withers'? "Clary, love," Magnus said, interrupting my train of thought.

"Yeah?"

He tossed something at me and I lifted my right hand automatically and caught it. It was my cell phone. "You might want to check for any messages," he added lightly.

I set down the cereal and flipped open my phone, it said: MESSAGES: 8. "Oh, man," I muttered and the bubbly began to fade and was replaced with a sober dread. Putting the phone up to my ear, the first message started to play.

"Hey, Clary, it's Simon, uh…where are you? I wanted to hang out today and you didn't answer at Luke's house, so I went to the Institute and no one answered. Where are you? Are you avoiding me? What did I do? Call me. Bye."

#2: "Clary, it's Mom, where are you? Simon came by asking for you and he called. Are you still at the Institute? Sleeping? Give me a call, love you."

#3: "Jesus, Clary, where are you? It's Simon again. Call me."

#4: "Simon called again. What's wrong, Clary? He seemed upset, call him. Love you, Mom.

#5: "Clary, where _are _you? Simon is going crazy. Call me right this instant.

#6: Clary, where are you? Tell me where you are. And answer your phone! Clary, call me right now.

#7: Clarissa Fray, you are testing my patience. Do you want to be grounded? Pick up the phone, Clarissa.

#8: "_CLARISSA FRAY_! HOW DARE YOU GO DEMON HUNTING! WITHOUT ANY TRAINING! DID YOU EVER THINK TO TELL _ANYONE _WHAT YOU WERE DOING? WHY DID YOU EVEN GO? YOU'RE NOT READY FOR THINGS LIKE THAT! I'M COMING OVER TO THE INSTITUTE AND YOU ARE IN A LOT OF TROUBLE, YOUNG LADY! Jocelyn, that's enough." –That was Luke in the background –"I WILL SEE YOU SOON!"

"Oh no!" I groaned, slipping down the wall. "Who ratted on me?" I demanded, glaring up at Magnus. He looked away guiltily. "You stupid!" I sighed and looked at my phone. "They're probably really pissed."

First, I dialed Simon's number because I didn't want to face my mom just yet. I knew he was going to yell at me so I put it on speakerphone and sprawled out on the floor with the phone in front of me. He answered on the first ring. "Clary? Is that you?"

"Yeah," I said miserably.

"Where the hell are you? Are you okay?" he demanded.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm at Magnus's, but don't come over, okay? My mom's going to come here and explode,"

"Why? Did you not answer her calls either?" there was a harsh sarcastic edge to his voice.

I sighed. "Si-_mon_! Don't get angry, please? If I tell you something, promise not to get angry."

There was a long pause before he finally said, "Fine, I promise, what is it?"

I shifted uncomfortably. "Well, you see…we went hunting and I got of got into a little spot, but I'm fine now!" I said in a rush.

There was a long pause and felt everyone's eyes on me. "You…did…_what_?"

I didn't want to deal with Simon's anger more than my mom's. "Wow, you're horrible at keeping promises, Simon – oh, man, look at the time, I've got to go do something. Don't come here. Bye!" I quickly pressed the 'off' button. The screen flashed: CALL ENDED. I was just starting to relax when my phone went off, the screen showed: MOM CALLING.

I picked up wearily. "Hey, Mom…"

She let out an audible sigh of relief. "Clary, where are you? Do you know how worried I've been? With Simon calling like mad, you not answering your phone…" on and on she went with the lecture, I tuned her out and flipped onto my back staring up at Magnus's ceiling.

"Clarissa Fray! Clary!" my mom was shouting; I glanced at the phone beside my head.

"Yes, Mom?"

"I asked you where you were – are you even listening to me?"

"Yes, of course I'm listening to you and I'm at Magnus's…" I sighed dejectedly; there was no way to avoid it.

"Do you know how _stupid_ you acted?" she demanded.

That sparked a bit of anger in me, but I kept my voice dry. "No, it wasn't stupid. It was perfectly fine; I'm a Shadowhunter, it's what I do."

"_NO_!" she shrieked. "It's not what _you_ do, Clary!"

"Yeah, it is. I've got the blood, I'm Nephilim. I'm a Shadowhunter so it's only right that I hunt demons."

"No, Clary, it's _not_. You don't _know _how to fight demons."

"It's true that I don't know much demonology, but if I asked nicely, I'm sure that I could get someone to teach it to me. Or I can take classes at the Institute, or I'll find an adult Shadowhunter in New York who will be willing to teach me. But I _can_ fight demons, believe it or not, your little Clary is not as delicate as she was before." My voice was frosty and hard, like ice. I was darkly proud.

"Clary…" my mother's voice was thick.

"Oh, God, Mom, don't cry; Jesus, I didn't mean to upset you. Oh hell…Mom, I'm sorry."

"We'll see you in a few minutes." She said tightly and hung up the phone.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*

I stayed on the floor for a second before sighing and closing my eyes.

"Magnus," Arianna said quietly. "I need to speak with Clarissa privately, got distract the others."

"But –" the warlock started before Arianna cut him off.

"Now, Bane."

Magnus got up, grumbling about something and then he herded the teenagers into the other room. With a flick of her wrist, Arianna turned to me. "Come here, Clarissa,"

I sat in the chair beside her and looked around. "What did you do?"

"I made it so that they can see us, but not hear us." I nodded slowly and the dark haired girl sighed as she took a hold of my hands on top of the table. "Clarissa, I need you to come with me," she said slowly.

"Where?" I asked, getting a suspicious.

"I can't tell you here, but I need you to come with me to meet someone…" her voice trailed off as she looked at me carefully.

"Is it Sebastian? I mean, Jonathan? Because I was thinking about that, I don't really want to see him because he killed Max and almost killed Jace. So right now, he's not exactly in my good looks column." She looked confused and like she was going to say something, but kept talking. "I would lay my life down for Jace, Alec, Isabelle, my Mom, Luke, Magnus, even you, if I had to, but to call up someone who's hurt almost all of us isn't something that's going to help me keep them happy and safe."

"No, Clarissa, not Jonathan, someone you've never met or heard of."

"Well, I not really into blind dates, thanks,"

"You are quick, aren't you?" she smiled and laid her hand on my cheek as a thought came to me.

"What's 'Withers'?"

She blinked and cocked her head to the side. "Well, it's my last name – Arianna Withers."

"Oh, hmm…"

"It will make sense in time, Clarissa." She rose from her seat and smiled down on me fondly.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"You're parents are here and I need to take care of some other things," she leaned down and brushed her lips against my forehead before she turned to walk away, slowly turning into black mist.

"Arianna!"

She turned her head. "Yes?"

"Call me Clary, please, I hate being called Clarissa."

She smiled. "Clary."

Then she disappeared completely as Mom and Luke barged in the door.

_Oh, man._

**_hey i hope you guys liked it, please review even though i cant get at the reviews currently but it's all good. thanks so much for reading_**

**_love ya_**

**_alice_**


	6. Wounded

**CHAPTER SIX – WOUNDED**

**Hey there, guys, i know it's been a couple days, maybe a few weeks, but i hope this chapter is exciting. It took me a bit to get it started, but as soon as i had, the words just kept coming and i knew what to write next. So it may be a little surprising and i dont know if you'll like it or not, but i'll tell you our mysterious character makes her big debute. i hope its good and i hope you dont know what to expect next. being unpredicable is one of my qualities i pride myself on ;p ahahaha. okay i'll shut up. Enjoy the chapter! **

"Clarissa Fray, are you listening to me?" my mother demanded, her voice high pitched with stress and anger.

"Yes, I am listening." I said automatically. She'd been going on for about twenty minutes now and I hadn't let myself get angry enough to defend my actions.

"Do you know how _dangerous _it was?"

Jace, Isabelle, Alec and Magnus were in the kitchen, no doubt awkwardly listening to our conversation – if it could be called a conversation. It was more like an endless stream of bland accusations, dramatics and hysterics, all coming from my mother. Luke sat beside her on the couch and faced me where I sat on the window seat. The others in the kitchen could see my mom and Luke, but they couldn't see me.

"Yes, I realize that there was a risk, but it isn't as if I can't take care of myself." I answered coolly.

"_Excuse me_?" my mother shrieks as Luke cringed slightly. "'_You can take care of yourself'_?" she repeated incredulously. "You've had no training in fighting, Clary, you've got no idea how to –"

"Stop." I said frostily in a voice that was so steady and quiet and so unlike my own, my mother stopped mid-sentence. "I can fight without training, I'll have you know. And I like to think that I'm actually rather good."

Suddenly, it was like my mother aged ten years in ten seconds. "No, Clary, you aren't. You can hit a punching bag with some force, that's a start; but, Clary, you've no idea how to fight a demon. You would be killed. You're not that strong."

White rage flooded my veins and I stiffly stood from my position on the window seat. I hissed through my teeth, "_I'm alive right now_."

I could hardly look at either one of them as I left the room and grabbed my black jacket on my way out the door. I threw it on as I stomped down the stairs in Magnus's building; I could hear their shouts behind me. I threw open the door and slammed it shut behind me, not even bothering to look back.

I was furious. Who did she think she was to tell me that I was weak? Who was she to dismiss my ability so swiftly? She didn't have a clue as to who I was! She was in a goddamned coma when I went through the hardest time in my life! She didn't know me!

Suddenly, I wasn't able to move so slowly, I couldn't stand it. I burst into a sprint and took off down the street, dodging people as I went. As soon as I was sure I was far enough from Magnus's building, I checked my coat and was pleased to find both my seraph blade and stele inside it. I pulled my stele and drew a rune on the upper part of my arm, a rune of invisibility and I was sure that it was strong enough that it would be able to fool Shadowhunters.

_I will show her_, I thought angrily. _I am not weak._

I set off to _'train'_ myself.

* * * _(Jace's Point Of View) _* * *

After Clary was gone, there was a moment of shocked silence when even I didn't know what to do. I was just too shocked. I didn't think I'd ever seen her so angry. Suddenly, I shoved my drink away and jumped to my feet, striding towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Magnus said, snapping back to reality first.

"I'm going to find Clary," I answered as I began to slip my arms into my coat.

"You stupid Nephilim, she could be blocks away by now and incase you didn't realize, we're in _New York_. It would take you years to find her and while you were wasting your time, she'd only get farther." Magnus rolled his eyes at me as Jocelyn and Luke walked into the room. I stopped moving with my jacket only halfway up my arms. "I can just track her," he rose to his feet and walked towards the garbage pale and pulled out Clary's destroyed hunting gear.

Grasping the sleeve of the gear, he muttered some spell and then a little picture orb appeared above his hand, just like the one that appeared for me when I was tracking Sebastian. _Jonathan,_ I corrected myself quickly, _Jonathan_.

In the picture, there was little Clary in a room pounding a large punching bag with all her strength. I recognized the room immediately; it was one of the training rooms at the Institute. She was pounding that bag like her life depended on it, like she had no choice but to do it. I watched her face in horror, my eyes going to her lips, seeing their movement.

I could read them easily enough. _I am not weak. I am not weak. I am not weak. _In horror, I watched as the skin on her hands began to thin and scrape away, leaving the bag stained with her blood.

_I am not weak. I am not weak. I am not weak._ She chanted.

I suddenly had an image flash before my eyes. I was so young, so full of hate and so full of an all-consuming loathing. I was the same as Clary in that moment, so much the same as an eleven year old boy who was ready to tear anyone apart if they pissed me off enough; whether I chose to do it physically or verbally depended on my mood.

The image faded and I was brought back to Magnus's kitchen, watching the girl I loved so much hurt herself so much, draw blood on her raw determination and anger. Watching the girl I loved so much be so much like me – so much like I was before I found her. I couldn't bear to watch anymore.

I turned my face away and tried to catch my breath. The love I felt for Clary was so deep it felt like I was being slowly eaten from the inside out, but it was like I was addicted to it. I couldn't stop loving her, even if I tried and she knew that – I'd told her. I couldn't watch her be so broken, the way I was. I couldn't watch her feel the dark emotions I felt, the demons I'd kept locked up.

But I knew that wasn't the case.

Clary couldn't be facing the same thing I had. Obviously not. She never had to witness her would-be father get murdered. She'd never been through anything like that and I deeply hoped she never had to.

No, I knew what Clary was dealing with was something entirely different from what I'd experienced. But I also knew that I was never going to let her face whatever it was alone.

_Suck it up, princess_, I snapped at myself. I steeled my nerves and turned back to the little orb and forced myself to look closer.

It was then that I saw the tears streaming down her face, like steady stream. _Like a dam that was broken_, I thought. I couldn't help the resentment I felt towards Jocelyn at that moment. I felt that she was responsible. It pained me so much to see Clary like this and I blamed her. If only she'd been more supportive, if only she'd been more willing to listen, more believing. Clary wouldn't be where she was now, inflicting such pain unto herself. Obviously her hands would be hurting her and I knew how it felt – I'd done it before.

Still, my eyes were glued to the picture, no matter how much I wanted to look away again, I couldn't. Clary's tears were a non-stop flow and she suddenly threw a vicious kick that could definitely break a couple of ribs and sent the bag swinging dangerously. I knew she saw the bag coming back, I knew she watched it come towards her and I knew she did nothing to stop it or move out of the way.

The bag nailed the girl harshly and threw her down to the floor. She landed painfully on her side, her flaming hair spread over her sweat-drenched face, her left arm on the ground beside her head, her legs splayed on the ground. She looked so innocent, as if she were sleeping. Except for the heartbroken sobs being ripped from her chest and her quivering muscles and the pool of tears, leaking around her and the blood being smudged on the floor from her hands.

I still couldn't look away; for all my power, I couldn't look away from this horrible sight.

Clary slowly curled her bloody hands into fists and pushed herself up onto her hands only to fall heavily back onto the wooden floor.

"_I am not weak," _she sobbed. _"I am not weak, I am not weak – I AM NOT WEAK!" _she screamed and pounded the ground with her fist.

I was hardly aware of Isabelle gasping, "Oh, God, _Clary_…"

Horrified and unable to look away, I saw her trying to bring herself to her feet again and again and again. I wasn't able to understand her, understand why she could possibly want to – to – _destroy_ herself like this.

"Stop sitting around like idiots and do something!" a harsh voice demanded, cutting through the dead silence.

I turned, still half-stunned to see this Arianna Withers girl standing a few feet behind Magnus, looking furious and very anxious. She swiped her hand through the picture just as Clary fell from her knees.

Magnus was now infuriated. "_You_ do something! You are the one with the bond!" he shouted.

"Don't you think I tried that?" Arianna yelled back in his face, showing no fear to the warlocks imposing and hawk-like figure. "I cannot enter her mind! She is far too devastated; she's not in her right mind! She's been completely driven by her emotions, she is being blinded! I cannot get through to her when she is being so blocked, so insensible. She's not even thinking straight. _Oh, for fuck's sakes – she's not even thinking!_"

"You should be able to, I've seen how deep you're bond is." Magnus insisted.

"It is not as intimate as you make it seem, warlock." Arianna hissed. "It is incredibly hard to develop something so strong, but I suppose you wouldn't know because you've never allowed yourself to become close to anyone in a long time, have you, Bane?"

"You are no one to speak to me like that!" Magnus had an energy pulsing around him, a power. I must say, I was impressed. "You have no idea what I went through –"

"But I do! I do, Bane, more than you know! You know my abilities and you are no one to underestimate them either. Now do not probe this issue farther. You must handle Clary. Immediately. And should you not do as I say, you will regret it for the rest of your life, for however long that maybe. Act now, Magnus Bane and act quickly."

And with that, Arianna vanished into black smoke.

**So...what did you think? Good, Bad, Terrible? Did you like Jace's pov? i dont know about the Clary Break Down, but i didn't know. i felt like doing somethign dramatic. a little too much? Too sudden? You're input is really appreichated and i love all you guys that are reading my story -it's so great to have your support!**

**Please review and tell me what you think. i'll find a way to read the reviews. **

**Love ya, Alice**


	7. Care For Me

**CHAPTER SEVEN – CARE FOR ME**

**I know it's been a while and I"m really sorry! this chapter is kind of short, but i'll be getting back into my writing soon. thank you for sticking with the story!**

_**Jace**_

When we finally made it too the Institute, the training room floor was spotless, not a trace of blood or Clary and when we entered her room, we found a lump curled under the covers with flaming red hair poking out of the top of the comforter. I sighed in relief, at least she was okay, but she'd have to face a lot of questions in the morning. Concern ached inside of me and I wished so much that I could go to her side and comfort her, make sure she was okay. Though knowing she needed rest, I stayed back; restraining myself wasn't exactly that hard because I knew it would be good for her, but still, tough.

I bowed my head, the last one in her doorway hovering for one last second before closing my eyes and leaving silently. Something was off, I didn't know what, but something was off.

_**Clary**_

_She's going to have to face a lot of questions in the morning_, I heard Jace's though vaguely as I lay as still as possible under the covers. Hearing them move around my room and murmur about me, thinking I was asleep was awkward. But I dealt and held still and waited for them to leave. Though, I knew Jace would be intent on my actions for the next while. Hmm, how annoying, I was strong and they should know that. But I'd been able to sense that I'd been watched after my episode and had quickly cleaned up everything before I quickly took cover in my room.

After they'd left I sighed and silently slipped out of bed and down to the library. Curling up in the large chair, Hodge had so often occupied, I stared out the window. I dreaded what would surely be coming the following morning.

"I am glad to see you are alright, Clary," a familiar voice said and I lifted my eyes slowly to see Arianna standing before me with crossed arms.

I shifted uncomfortably. "I…uh…err…yeah," I finally came up with lamely, looking away shamefully. "I…uh…suppose you were with Magnus when he tracked me?"

Her eyebrows rose in surprise. "You knew you'd been tracked?"

I nodded. "How do you think I got everything clean before they got here?" I averted my eyes. "I'm…sorry…"

She knelt in front of me, her long black hair swishing lightly around her. Arianna placed a hand on my shoulder and the other under my chin, titling my face towards hers so I would meet her gaze. "Well…that _was _exceptionally idiotic, but I do not think there is anything to apologize for. You wanted to prove yourself." She added almost offhandedly.

I glanced sharply at her. "Yes, but having that whole scene displayed in front of my mother…and Luke…this is not good. I will be grounded for life, never allowed out of their sight and they'll think I'm some stupid little girl who is unworthy of ever being a Shadowhunter." I was vaguely surprised at the venom in my tone.

Arianna raised both eyebrows at that. "Do you really think that they don't think you're worthy of being a Shadowhunter?" she asked carefully. "I'm sure that is not it, I have spoken with Jocelyn and Lucian…they are kind people and they both love you very much. I would not be so quick to dismiss their faith in you, Clary."

"Hmm…sure," I muttered sarcastically. "They would never think that I'm still a little girl, not because of my size, not because I've not had certain training as a Shadowhunter. Never, nope" I shook my head and stared hard at the fire. "They don't like it that I've been exposed to this, especially not my mother."

"You're mother loves you very much," Arianna said reasonably.

"Yeah, so she loves me; what about believing I am capable of things?" I glowered at Arianna. "I love my mom, but sometimes she needs to learn to give me a little room."

"Parents can be burdens at times," she nodded sagely, looking much too knowledgeable for her appearance.

I sighed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be snapping at you; I am tired."

"I would expect you to be, after this evening," Arianna remarked dryly, rocking back on her heels. "Fleeing through a large city, taking cover in your second home and destroying yourself – mentally and physically. You were very efficient in this activity, Clary; I'm quite eager to see the next."

I bowed my head. "Okay, okay," I admitted. "I know, I'm sorry and I won't do it again. It was stupid,"

"Yes, it was." Arianna knelt before me and put her hand under my chin. "Why did you do it?" she asked quietly.

I looked away from her and into the fire. "Because I'm not weak," I said blankly. "I'm not a child and I need them to know that I can take care of myself and I can fight."

Arianna sighed and I glanced down at her. "It worked the opposite way you hoped it would, Clary. You're parents, I think, are worried for your mental health now. As for your little boyfriend," she didn't save me the annoyed roll of her eyes. "How can you put up with him? He's rather annoying, but to give him credit, he was the first one moving to get to you."

I blinked and stared at her for a moment. "What are you talking about?" I sunk lower into the chair and avoided her intense gaze.

"We all watched you on Magnus's tracking globe and after Magnus and I argued slightly, that James boy was in his coat and gone. I was impressed, he cares for you deeply."

I glanced at her briefly and then away. "My romantic affairs are hardly any of your business, Arianna." I snapped, trying to hide my feelings.

She suddenly was leaning over the arm of my chair and in my face. "I am not merely your _trainer_, I am not someone you can dismiss so easily – Clary, I too, care about what happens to you. You do not need to hide from me, for I can see right through your facades." She put a finger under my chin and turned my face towards her. "Do not hide from me," she whispered.

I stood abruptly, moving away from her and across the room. I stared at her a moment, then sunk down onto my hunches to stare into the flames attentively. "Don't press me, Arianna," I warned in a low voice.

"You're growing stronger already, this may be a problem; but you must learn to trust me, you must learn to allow me passage into your conscious. You must allow yourself to let me in, past the walls you've put up against everyone else. Make me your exception, Clary."

Then she vanished and unlike before, she didn't linger, she just…left.

I sighed. "Good, God, she sounds like she wants to be my boyfriend." I snorted sarcastically and stared into the fire.

_**Jace**_

Lying awake in bed, something was tugging at the pit of my stomach. I wanted desperately to go to Clary, sneak into her room and hold her, make her feel safe and okay. I wanted to whisper that everything was going to be fine, that it didn't matter about what other people thought – I wanted to be her perfect boyfriend. But, really, there was no way I ever could accomplish that.

Jace Lightwood the Perfect Boyfriend? Please! It's impossible!

Thinking about this brought me the memory of a break up I'd had, not long before I'd met Clary.

"_Melanie, I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore." I said, looking at the beautiful girl emotionlessly._

_Tears streamed down her face as she looked at me, anger beginning to boil in the depths of her blue eyes. "Why not?" she demanded of me._

"_Because," I answered shortly._

"_BECAUSE?" she shouted. "THAT is your excuse? You're not even going to try the other ones that are used too much?"_

_I snorted, hoping to anger her more. "That would be called a CLICHÉ," Melanie hated it when I spoke down to her, which was an advantage. "You really couldn't understand this; I can't be with you anymore." I leaned against the wall and crossed my arms; this was going to take a while. I'd gotten closer to her than I should have._

"_Jace," she practically moaned out my name, which, I had to admit, was always a turn on. "You can't do this to me, I love you."_

_What ever arousal that I'd had instantly vanished, leaving me stiff and cold and harder than ever. "No, you don't," I said sharply._

"_Yes, Jace, yes, I do."_

Why would you push this, little girl? _I thought to myself. _I don't want to hurt you too badly; I don't want to hurt you at all. I just have to, don't push me. _Sadness tainted my mind, thinking back on all the girls that I'd been with and sometimes been happy with and then all the same girls that I'd made cry, made shout, made beg. I'd made them so unhappy and I'd broken their hearts and I was so unfair. "WHY do you think you…love…me, Melanie?" I had some trouble saying the 'L' word, but I always did. It wasn't something I did._

_She looked at me sadly and sunk down onto the floor. We were in her house, in her bedroom. A bit too personally for a break up, but I would deal. "I love the way you laugh, the way you smile at me and make me feel like I'm the only one in the world, I love the way you ignore other girls when they try to flirt with you, I love the way you hold my hand, the way you play with my hair, the way you held me when I was upset." She looked up at me, emotion swirling in her eyes. "I love the way you kiss me with such passion, I love the way you're so intense, I love the way how you focus, how you notice everything. I love the way you act, I love YOU –"_

_I pushed off of the wall abruptly and glared at her. "You can't love me, you LUST for me and you do not love me. And lust is a sin, so YOU, my dear, are going to hell."_

_I turned on my heel, leaving her crying on her bedroom floor and let myself out of her house._

And you think SHE is going to hell? _I thought to myself._

Sitting up in bed, I pushed my hair out of my eyes and stared into the dark. I got out of bed, thinking that I'd just go to the library. I'd always felt safe there. _But that isn't where I feel safest,_ I thought wistfully. I always had and always will feel safest in Clary's arms; I always felt so…_loved_…when I was with her. So sure of security with her, because I knew, even if she hated me, Clary would protect me. I didn't like that though of being protected, but with Clary, it was…okay. It was more than okay, it was amazing and I never wanted it to end. Ever.

I found myself at the entrance of the library, which was open slightly and I saw the silhouette of a person drawn by fire-light. A silhouette I recognized so well, recognized from staring at from behind while she wasn't looking, from afar when she thought she was alone, from above while she was talking with other and where I most liked it from, right in front of her, staring into her green eyes.

_Clary._

I didn't notice that I'd spoken aloud, but that relaxed silhouette stiffened and turned towards me and I saw her shadowy face. Her lips moved, but she did not speak aloud. She mouthed my name and it was as if I could feel her sorrow from that movement, the agony she was hiding.

I was at her side in an instant, holding her face in my hands. Now, close to her, I saw the tear tracks running down her face. "Clary, what is it?" I whispered to her, leaning my forehead against hers.

She shook her head vigorously, throwing tears into the air. "Just be here," she whispered and threw herself at me. I crushed her to my chest and stroked her hair. I held her as she cried silently into my chest, feeling the damp spots growing on my shirt, but I didn't mind.

Somehow, after a bit of time, we ended up on the ground and I was still holding her in my arms, but her tears had subsided. We were leaning against the stone mantle with Clary in my lap, our arms around each other. Her head was against my shoulder and I was content to sit there, no words at all being exchanged.

For the past few days, I'd been beginning to feel as if I was loosing her. Now I had her back.

And I never wanted to let her go.

_**Clary**_

In Jace's arms, I felt so happy. It was such a relief to let my walls down for a moment and just _be _with him. I didn't understand why he would love me, he was so perfect, so unflawed…and then there was me.

_But I'm going to change that, _I thought. _I'm going to become a Shadowhunter and I'm going to fight and I'll be able to take care of myself and I won't be a burden._

I smiled into his shoulder and then turned my face into his neck, sighing contently. I tightened my arms around his waist and shifted my position so my legs were on either side of his hips. I looked up into his eyes and smiled slowly. "Thank you," I murmured very quietly.

"I'll always be here," he responded and his arms tightened around me, pulling me to his chest. I felt his lips in my hair and his breath tickled my ear as he whispered, "I love you."

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'd love some input and some suggestions on what you guys would like to see, or what you think might happen, i've got some things lined up but i love your guys' input !**

**Thanks so much for sticking with it!**

**Love ya,  
Alice 3**


	8. Prisoner

**CHAPTER EIGHT – PRISONER**

**Hey guys! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long but I will finish this story even though City Of Fallen Angels is coming out on APRIL 5TH! So excited! I'm sorry again!**

**Enjoy!**

I awoke in someone's strong arms and I nestled in closer because it just felt so good. I opened my eyes half way and saw that the fire had died and I realized that I was still in the library. In Jace's arms and I was straddling him. I smiled slightly, breathing in the sent of him.

Slowly untangling myself from him, I slipped off his lap and stretched out on my back on the floor. It was still dark out, but I sensed it was only hours from dawn. I sighed in contentment as my muscles stretched out and relaxed. Suddenly, Jace slumped over as if he couldn't hold himself up. His head crashed onto my stomach and his arm was thrown around my waist. I exhaled quietly as his head made impact with my abdomen. His face was turned towards me and he looked so peaceful while he was asleep. I brushed his hair back from his eyes and smiled.

I continued stroking his hair as I just stared up at the ceiling, thinking of how simple things seemed right at that moment. _I wouldn't mind waking up like this all the time,_ I thought and then blushed. I'd just thought of waking up with Jace, yikes – that was kind of intense.

"Why are you blushing?"

I looked down to see Jace's eyes were now open and attentive, looking as if he'd been awake all this time. Ignoring his question, I smiled slightly, "You look kind of uncomfortable," I said.

He glanced down at my stomach and then back up at my face before he lifted my shirt and planted a quick kiss on my belly button. He pulled himself up and on top of me so that the length of his body was on top of mine. He looked down into my eyes and smiled. "I'm quite comfortable now," he murmured.

"I'll bet you are," I said back and then anything else I might have said was cut off when his lips met mine in a slow soft kiss. He pulled my lower lip into his mouth and nibbled on it lightly. I made a small sound of pleasure and he rolled over, pulling me on top of him.

"I'm _really _comfortable now," he said against my lips.

"Mhmm," I hummed as we continued to kiss. Jace's hands skimmed down my back and his fingers hooked into the waistband of my jeans, pulling me closer to him. I twisted my fingers in his golden hair, loving the feel of him beneath me and the soft way his hair curled around my fingers. Jace's mouth moved down my throat and I sighed in such contentment as he murmured sweet things against my skin.

"I love you," I whispered and he brought his lips back to mine.

"I love you more," he responded.

"And I love the way you two are getting hot on the _library floor_ as if there is no one else here."

I flew off Jace like he'd shocked me with an electric rod. I was crouched in front of him looking up into Isabelle's amused eyes. "_Jesus, Izzy," _I grumbled sinking out of my crouch. I'd been so consumed that I hadn't noticed anything but me and Jace. There hadn't been anything but me and Jace. _EMBARRASSING_, my mind screamed and I felt a familiar rush of blood make its way to my face.

Isabelle, on the other hand, began laughing. "Clary, you're so damn cute!"

"Stuff it where the sun don't shine, Izzy," I muttered, gracelessly into Hodge's old chair.

"Oh, Clary!" she roared with laughter. "It's so strange to see you acting all mature like and sexy with Jace on the _floor_ but afterwards? Like a little kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar!" She was bent over now, clutching at her stomach and gasping for breath.

"Say another word and I'll cut your hair off in your sleep," I threatened dangerously, standing up to glare at her.

That shut her up really quickly. "You wouldn't," she breathed.

"I would,"

She raised her hands in surrender and looked at me wide eyed. "Okay, truce,"

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me from behind and I felt Jace's lips on my ear as he nuzzled his face into my hair. "That was hot," he whispered.

I pulled out of his grasp because I couldn't think straight when he did things like that. Seeing his hurt expression, I laughed. "You're cute," I kissed his cheek and sat back down. "Sorry, Izzy," I apologized, looking at her shyly.

"Does that mean I can make fun of you?" she asked hopefully.

"No."

"Awe," she muttered dejectedly as she made herself comfortable on the desk. "Well, now that we know you're perfectly fine and well functioning, would you like to explain _just what the hell you think you were doing_?" her tone went from teasing, to conversational to furious in moments, it was impressive. Before, when I was mortal and had just met Isabelle, I would have thought that intimidating. But now, I'd grow up a lot and seen things a lot worse than an angry Shadowhunter.

"I don't know, you wouldn't have known anything about it if Magnus hadn't tracked me," I frowned, feeling discomfort at the thought. Mom and Luke would probably start doing that regularly to check up on me. _I'll have to find a way to block my presence from that sort of thing, I should ask Arianna…_

"Hello! Earth to psycho Clary!"

I looked up into Isabelle's angry but worried face and my frown deepened. "I'm sorry you had to see that," I muttered quietly.

"You're sorry we had to _see_ it? You're not sorry for doing it?" her voice was getting more and more shocked by the moment, if I didn't calm her down somehow, things would get worse.

"Well, no…not exactly…" I muttered, trying to figure out a civil way of getting out of the conversation scot free.

Isabelle leaned back and let out a long breath. "Clary, you seriously could have hurt yourself,"

_God, like I haven't heard that line before, _I thought with irritation. "Isabelle, you have to stop talking down to me if we're going to have a conversation," I said, my voice tight.

"Clary, I'm serious, you _seriously _could have hurt yourself and you're just not listening to me!"

"And you could hurt yourself everyday you fight a demon or even every time you leave the walls of the Institute! Anyone could get hurt, it's not only me!"

"Yes, but I can defend myself, I grew up with training and knowledge and I know what's out there and I _know _how to defend myself, where as you don't,"

I gritted my teeth and didn't say anything for a long moment. "You're not listening to me, Isabelle, I _can _defend myself and the only way I'll be able to prove that to you is if you quit babying me. I can _do _this; I'm not a weak little girl anymore!" I was trying to reign in my anger in and not lash out at her, trying not to just leave again. If I wanted to prove myself to them, I had to show that I could handle a simple argument, whether I thought it was a waste of my time or not. "You just have to trust me; you have to believe that I can do this because I know I can."

Isabelle sighed and walked over to me to clasp my hand in both of hers. "Clary, I've never had a sister, I've never even had many girl friends, except for Aline, but she was never very bright, anyway. My point is that I've never had a _girl _that I get along with, that I consider a true friend and now that I consider _you_ that girl friend, that sister I never had, I want to protect you. We all do, me, Jace, your mom, Luke, Magnus and maybe even Alec,"

I snorted. "Thanks for making me feel so loved, but what would make this even better is if you would let me do _something_,"

"Oh, I'll let you _do something_, Clarissa Fray!"

And my mother strode into the room. _Oh damn…_I thought and I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, this just keeps getting better and better. I felt the air stir behind me and the room filled with a familiar presence and I was immediately calmed as I felt Arianna place her hand on my shoulder.

Isabelle jumped away and cursed under her breath, surprised at the girl's sudden appearance. "Damn, woman, a warning would be appreciated," she grumbled and backed off like I expected she would. I knew that Arianna made them all uncomfortable. I lifted my gaze to see my angry mother, Luke and Magnus behind her. All looking like they'd just risen from their beds, I jumped at the opportunity.

"Well, why don't we all go down to the kitchen for some breakfast? Sounds like a plan to me!" I stood and darted around them and I was almost home free when Magnus grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back into his chest.

"Ah, ah, ah," he said, amusement lacing his voice. "Not so fast, little one,"

I pouted and shimmied a bit, trying to get him to loosen his grip, not that it hurt, but I wanted an easy getaway. "I even volunteer to make it!" his hold didn't lessen so I tried again, "I'll take us all out, I'll even pay!" Still no takers. "Fine, be that way," I muttered and stilled in Magnus's arms. Mom was working herself up into another rant again and I wasn't sure how much more I could take. "Mom, come on, yeah, it was stupid, yeah I'm sorry, no, I won't do it again and _please_ don't ground me,"

Her stunned expression would have been comical if she didn't get even more angry moments afterwards. "No, you will listen to me for once, Clarissa Fray! I am your mother and you –"

Suddenly, Arianna stepped in front of me and Magnus, putting herself in between me and my mother. "Ms Fairchild, I am Arianna Withers, a friend of Clarissa's and I wish you not speak to her that way," her voice was even and cool, with just the right amount of politeness in it. I'd have to ask her how to do that sometime.

"Listen, Arianna, she is my daughter and I'm sure you care for her, but as her mother I decide what is for her own good." Jocelyn ground out through her teeth.

"No, you don't, Mom! I do, it's my life and I'm old enough to decide for myself!" I said, feeling small and unimportant all over again. I always hated it when she tried to make choices for me, tried to run my life.

Then she looked really old and tired. "Clary, I'm just trying to do what is best,"

Even Arianna didn't know how to respond to the broken woman's comment. I felt so bad that I'd done this to her, but what the worst part was that I didn't regret my actions. Did that make me a bad daughter? I wondered. Maybe, but I felt the necessity of my actions, even if they didn't understand.

"Jocelyn," Magnus began, releasing me gently. "You have things to tend to, you and Lucian both and I know you're worried about Clary, but the situation is only making you stress yourself out too much. I know that you're worried with her sleeping her all the time, what with Jace and her being together and all," I blushed fiercely and I'm pretty sure I heard Jace stifle a laugh. Magnus continued, "We've known each other for a long time and we trust each other. Leave Clary in my care for a few days, let her recover and you let yourself relax with Lucian. It'll be a lot easier on everyone and you can come visit or call whenever you'd like, no one will deny you access to your child,"

"But I have a _life_," I protested, seeing this as a bad idea. Caged up with Magnus for days? We'd drive each other crazy.

But no one paid me any attention and Mom was nodding slowly. "Okay," she agreed with some reluctance. "I'm trusting you, Magnus, but if anything happens to my girl, I _will_ blame you," the threat in her voice was obvious. _I can't believe they're making a deal ABOUT me like I'm not even here!_ I thought in outrage.

"Then it's settled," Magnus announced and stood up straighter. "Let's go, Clary," I took me by my elbow and began to drag me from the room.

"But I don't have anything at your place!" I tried to resist Magnus's pull.

"You're stuff is already packed," Magnus replied, not even pausing.

"How?" I asked incredulously.

"What's the point of being a warlock if you can't use your magic to speed things up?" he retorted sarcastically.

I groaned. "Come on, Arianna, _do something_!" I cried out, twisting around to look at her. Her expression was one of bemusement and she met my eyes with a lost look of her own. She shook her head slowly and spoke to my mind, _I can't do anything right now, but would you like me to break you out as soon as you arrive at Magnus's apartment?_

I shook my head vigorously; I didn't want anyone to get hurt. _No, forget it, there's nothing you can do_. With that, I tried to shut my mind to her and judging from her lack of response, it worked. I gave up and let Magnus lead me out of the Institute and I saw that he had spoken the truth, my bags were packed and by the elevator. I growled and snatched them up into my arms with a sour look. Magnus leaned down and put his lips beside my ear. "If I were attracted to women, that would be _such_ a turn on,"

"Oh, stuff it, Magnus," I hissed and stepped away from him. "You should know that I'm not happy about this at all,"

"Oh, darling, I'm so hurt," he said, but he did step back to give me some space. Then he sighed, "I _know _you're not happy about this, Clary, but you need some space, I can see it in your posture. You're too strung up on this, some time away will be good for you, trust me,"

"Oh, so now _you're_ trying to run my life too," I muttered but he heard and sighed again.

"No, Clary, I'm not, I'm just trying to help out here and besides, don't you want to spend some time with Uncle Magnus?" he teased and as hard as I tried, I couldn't fight the laugh back down my throat.

I turned to him and allowed a little smile to pass onto my face. "Alright, but we're just hanging out, no stress for a few days, nothing but us,"

"Nothing but us," he grinned and stepped closer to me.

I groaned and stepped away. "Not _that _type of us, Magnus! And besides, aren't you with Alec?" I shot at him, trying to cover up my discomfort. I immediately regretted it as Magnus's expression soured.

"Not exactly, he's still a bit hung up over Jace, if you know what I mean," the warlock looked so uncharacteristically disappointed that I dropped my bags and stepped forward to hug him as the elevator stopped and opened. "Don't worry, Magnus, it'll get better,"

He snorted. "The optimist is back,"

"It will, I know it, you two are adorable together!" I told him excitedly, my girly side showing.

The High Warlock of Brooklyn rolled his eyes and picked up my bags and strode to the door of the Institute. "Whatever you say, Clary, all he has to do is make up his mind,"

At Magnus's apartment we'd immediately dumped all of my things on the floor and pretty much did whatever we felt like it. On my second day there, I knew where everything was and I was as comfortable there as I was in my own home or the Institute. It was great. I also discovered that Magnus was really great company when he wasn't purposely being annoying.

"Oh my lordy!" he cried leaning towards the TV. "She did _not_!"

"She so did!" I exclaimed, mimicking his movement, eyes fixed on the show that was playing. Jersey Shore bonding time, we called it. There was a marathon on all night and we had full intentions of staying up through all of the ungodly hours of the evening. We watched as J-Wow got up in Angelina's face.

"She's going to hit her! Do it, J-WOW, do it!" Magnus shouted at the screen, completely enthralled by the events enfolding before him. I didn't have the heart to tell him that it was only a reality show and that it was most likely all staged. He just looked like he was having so much _fun _and I couldn't ruin that for him. The warlock watched transfixed and bursting obscenities until the commercial break. When it faded into an advertisement for a 'Snuggy', he turned to me. "Can you _believe _that?"

I shook my head with wide eyes. "No! She was such a bitch!"

"I know right!" Magnus leaned back and exhaled as if it had taken a lot out of him physically. "I need a break," he murmured and walked into the kitchen after pausing the TV. I followed him into the other room as pulled myself up onto the counter. I watched him pull out the box of Frootloops and a popcorn bag from the pantry and smiled. I watched the muscles in his arms and back ripple as he moved around the room. Neither of us were exactly dressed appropriately. I was only in short-undies and a tank top that showed my midriff. Magnus was sporting wearing pink boxers and that's all. Even though he was gay, I didn't deny admiring his body. And truth be told, Magnus Bane had a _nice _body, abs and all. As if feeling my gaze on him, he turned to me and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Clary?" I smiled and shook my head slowly. "Don't think I don't know when you're watching me," my smile broadened into a grin and he stepped closer to me. Spending time with Magnus, I'd gotten used to him and the way he acted so his proximity didn't faze me in the slightest. "Don't you have something to say for yourself, Clary?" he inquired, stepping closer yet again. He was so close now that I could feel his warm breath wash over my face and neck.

"Now, Magnus, remember, you're with, Alec," I said quietly but I did not move away. That would be showing him some weakness, that I was afraid or uncomfortable where I was neither.

He stilled and peered into my eyes. "No, I'm not,"

That surprised me. "Excuse me?"

The warlock simply shrugged and ran a hand through his sparkly hair. "I told him to get back to me when he figured things out with himself; I pretty much gave him a hall pass,"

"Wow," I muttered, looking at him and tilting my head.

"What?" he asked suspiciously.

"I told Jace that we should take a break too, since I'm going to be with you for a while and he's a guy, so I think he needs his freedom. I don't really want to tie him down," I told him.

He threw his head back and laughed. "Oh, Clary, he's in _love _with you!"

I looked at him blankly. "Your point?"

"Do you really think that he'll go about doing things with other women when he's got you? He would willingly kill and die for you, Clary; I highly doubt that he's going to be fornicating with whores while you're away,"

I hit his shoulder lightly. "Well, you never know, maybe _I _needed a break,"

He snorted. "You could never need a break from him, Clary, I've seen the way you look at him. It's obvious he's you're everything," the tone of Magnus's voice was wistful and it confused me.

"Magnus?" I asked suddenly, watching him closely.

"Mmm?"

"Are you bisexual?" I questioned, slightly embarrassed. "Not-not that I care, but I'm just wondering…there are times that you imply that you're not completely gay,"

He smiled at me lightly. "Well, not exactly," seeing my confused look, he went on to elaborate. "Living for as long as I have, it's given me a prospective of people that is hard to ignore. I've seen hideous qualities from both genders but I've also seen the most extraordinary redeeming acts from them as well. I'm more of a…_pan _-sexual…I think that's what the mundanes are calling it nowadays, anyway,"

I nodded slowly. "So…that means you _are_ bi or not?"

"It means that I don't care whether they are a woman or man, I care more about what is inside of them, what makes them who they are," he replied sagely.

"Ah," I said thoughtfully. "That's pretty cool,"

He chuckled. "Thanks," we stared at each other for a few beats of silence and I felt a deep blush creeping its way up from my neck into my cheeks, but I didn't look away. "Hey, Clary…"

"Mmm…" I couldn't seem to look away from his eyes and my thought process seemed kind of slow.

"Since we're both technically single…"

"You can't mean…"

"What if I do?"

"Umm…" before I could deny him, he leaned in and pressed his lips lightly to mine. On instinct, I kissed him back. After a few moments, we pulled away from each other and studied one another. As if mirroring each other's actions, we both leaned in again for another quick kiss. We did it again a third time and then just looked at each other until we were jolted apart by the microwave going off. The popcorn was done.

I blinked and watched his face as he examined mine. "That was…" I trailed off for lack of words.

"Like kissing my little sister," he finished for me and I nodded. He shrugged, "Well, we tried,"

I couldn't help it, so I laughed. "Yeah, we did," it was like nothing had happened and nothing was awkward between us. Magnus poured the popcorn into a bowl and I snatched the Frootloops from around him and we went back to continue our Jersey Shore marathon. As we settled back into the couch preparing to indulge on our junk food dinner beside each other, a thought hit me with sudden clarity and it filled me with guilt.

_I just kissed Magnus…three times…how am I ever going to tell Jace?_

**Soo...how was it? A little unexpected? Maybe? Review please!**

**Flames welcome**

**Love you all  
~Alice xoxo**


	9. Guilty

**CHAPTER NINE – GUILTY **

Shifting my weight, I sighed and rolled over onto something hard. I groggily blinked and looked around. I was still in Magnus's living room with the TV blaring but I was sprawled out all over the floor…or more accurately Magnus. I blinked again, this time in confusion and looked down at the warlock's face. He looked so peacefully while he was asleep. I noticed that he had an arm around my waist and I was directly on top of him, limb for limb. The only difference was that all of his limbs were a _lot_ longer than mine, considering he was a good foot taller than I was.

I felt his muscles slowly tense under me, but still nothing in his face moved and if I hadn't been on top of him I wouldn't know that he had come to. "Good morning, Magnus," I said brightly, letting him know that I knew he was awake.

His eyes slowly opened and a grin spread across his face. "Good morrow, Clary,"

I rolled my eyes. "Do you want to let me up?" he pretended to think about it and I laughed, lightly flicking his shoulder. "Come on, let me go," he loosened his grip on me and I got up and made my way tiredly to the kitchen. Just as I was reaching for the Frootloops, my phone went off on the counter beside me. I jumped about two feet in the air with fright and then peered at the caller ID.

_Jace Calling_

I stared at it with dread; I couldn't talk to Jace yet! I'd been avoiding him for days and ignoring his calls, texting him saying that I was busy. In all honesty, I was afraid of what would go down when I told him. I wasn't sure if he'd be upset with me and dump me or if he'd try to beat up Magnus. Neither would be good and the latter would be worse, considering that the High Warlock of Brooklyn was not a good enemy to have. He could turn Jace into a rat or curse him or worse…I didn't even want to think about what would happen if Jace managed to get on Magnus's bad side and especially not over me.

I sighed and looked on as the phone rung. I was so relieved when it stopped, thinking that I could use me sleeping as an excuse. It started ringing again. _Jace Calling_ it practically screamed at me and I took a step back and waited it out once more. It stopped and I let out a breath.

It started ringing again.

Magnus stomped into the kitchen, looking peeved. "Will you turn that damn thing off!" he exclaimed staring accusingly at me. "_Some _of us need our beauty sleep,"

I looked at him sadly. "I would if I could, but Jace keeps calling," I said apologetically.

"So turn if _off_, Clary," he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "I didn't exactly think that problem solving was _that _hard for you."

I raised my chin indignantly. "It isn't, you fool, but I _can't_ turn it off while it keeps ringing!"

Magnus grumbled and snatched the phone up in his thin hands. "Then I'll get smash it to bits and your little boyfriend will have to deal with it. I'm getting sick of him ringing you up like telemarketer!"

"Hey!" I lunged for my phone but he held it above his head. "I need that phone! Everyone contacts me from that," I tried but Magnus's face was unrelenting. Finally the ringing stopped…only to start up again moments later. I gave Magnus my best puppy dog look. "_Please _don't break my phone, Uncle Magnus! I _need _it, I really do!"

It worked because he sighed in frustration and muttered unintelligible words under his breath. "But let me deal with him," and before I could protest, he flipped the phone open and snapped, "_What _is it you want, little Shadowhunter?"

"Magnus? Why do you have Clary's phone?" I heard Jace respond, ignoring the cutting edge to the warlock's voice.

"Because while she is in _my _care, I can do as I please. Stop calling, you're giving me a headache," Magnus told him.

"Is she alright? She hasn't been answering my calls," Jace went on worriedly, as if Magnus hadn't said a word.

The irritation on his face was growing by the moment and I feared that he'd say something that _I _would regret. "Listen up, little Shadowhunter, I do not want you calling again until I give you permission. And if she isn't answering your calls, do you really think it wise to _keep calling_? Really, man, you should take the damn hint!"

I winced at his words and listened to the silence on the line with a growing sense of dismay. What had he _done_? I waited anxiously for Jace's response and after a long minute, I heard the dial tone, letting me know that he'd hung up. I sank to the floor and closed my eyes. "By the Angel, what just happened?" I whispered to myself.

I heard and slap and I looked up to see Magnus smiling with satisfaction as he put my phone down on the counter. "Well, now that _that's _over," he practically sang as he reached behind me for the Frootloops. "Hey now, Clary, you should cheer up! I just saved you a big fight and we both know you wouldn't have been able to do that on your own," he looked at me knowingly and when I didn't respond, his brow furrowed. "You _did _want that, right? He won't call you for a while, you know,"

Incredulous, I blinked slowly and shook my head. "You're astounding,"

He puffed up as if I had complimented him. "Why, thank you," he said proudly. "You're not too bad yourself, firecracker,"

I groaned. It was useless to reason with Magnus, he would never listen and in his mind, he'd fixed all my problems. I glared up at him accusingly and pushed myself up and trudged off into the bathroom. I sat myself down in the bathtub and snatched up the book Magnus kept in here and began to read in anger.

There was a knock at the door that I studiously ignored. "Clary darling? Will you be in there for long?" Magnus asked and I ignored him. "Clary, don't make me come in there," he warned and I ignored him again, flipping a page, even though I hadn't read a word. I heard grumbling outside the door and thought he was giving up. I had no such luck as Magnus appeared in the bathroom, staring down his nose at me. "You know, it does no one any good if you pout like a child,"

I stuck my chin out and very deliberately turned my face away from him. "I don't care," I said slowly.

"Now I have no one to watch reality TV with!" he complained.

_Who's the child now?_ I thought grumpily. "Well you should have thought about that before you yelled at my boyfriend, if I can even call him that anymore,"

"_That's _what you're upset about?" he shouted, throwing his hands up in the air. "I will _never _understand you teenagers. Everything is always the end of the world; everything is so _dramatic _with you people!"

I glared. "Sure, okay, Drama Queen," I quipped through gritted teeth.

"Oh, _please_, Clarissa! You need to get over this, you'll make up with him later and if you don't, I'll give you the pleasure of cutting off my thumbs. And besides," he looked at me knowingly. "Big Brother is on,"

We were silent as we stared each other down. I slowly pulled myself from the tub and he cheered. "Stupid warlock," I muttered under my breath.

"I can _hear _you, Clary," he laughed.

The next day, Magnus and I were strolling through Central Park, arm in arm just chatting it up when I spotted Jace walking as well. I jerked Magnus to a stop and shifted behind him slightly. "Magnus!" I whispered. "Do you see him?"

"Who?" he inquired in his normal voice, looking around.

"_Jace_!" I whispered again, peeking around the warlock's elbow.

"Ah," he said, leaning back on his heels. He glanced down at me with a sly smile. "Good luck," he told me and then vanished into thin air. I stumbled without his support and fell to the ground.

"Ooff!" I yelped as I contacted the ground with my hands. Where was my bad ass fighting skills and balance when I needed it most? Jace heard me and turned around and stared. "_Clary_?" he asked incredulously.

I looked up at him with embarrassment. "Yeah, um…hey…" I said quietly and pulled myself off the ground, brushing away any dirt that had found its way onto my clothing.

"Yeah, hey," he said slowly, his voice guarded. "What was with you not answering my calls?"

I looked away ashamed. "I don't know…I just…I don't know…"

He sighed and ran a hand through his gorgeous blond locks. "Look, I need to tell you something,"

I looked up at him, suddenly afraid. "I do too,"

His mouth quirked up at the sides as he looked at me with amusement. "Okay, on three?" I nodded and he counted, "One…two…three…"

"_IkissedAlec_!"

"_IkissedMagnus_!"

We shouted at the same time and then we fell silent.

"You did _what_?" we both yelled and then fell quiet. "You first," we said in unison. "No, you, no, it's alright, you,"

"Okay!" I said loudly before we could speak at the same time again. "You go first and _explain_!" I said, feeling betrayed as I crossed my arms. He'd kissed _Alec_? I wasn't good enough so he had to turn to a _guy_?

"Quit looking at me like that, you kissed Magnus," he grunted and I wiped my expression so it was blank. "Okay, so…I don't really know how it happened. One minute Alec was saying that he loved me and he didn't think he could get over it and I told him we could date if we felt anything when we kissed. You should have seen his _face_, Clary, it was _priceless_." Catching my glare, he quickly continued. "So we kissed and that's all. No sparks, no anything. He told me he wished I were Magnus and I said I wished he were you,"

"Come on, Jace," I groaned. "You kissed _Alec_ while imagining it was _me_?" he nodded sheepishly and I shuddered. "You are one sick dude,"

"Well, at least I kissed some one my _age_! Magnus is about two hundred years older than you!" he shot back, his voice offended. "And really? You're telling me you couldn't do any better? I would have felt better if you'd kissed _Simon_ for God's sakes!"

"Well, at least _I _stuck to kissing the opposite sex!"

"Well, at least _I _had a good reason!"

"Well, at least _I _had the patience to listen to _your _stupid reason! You won't even hear me out, but whatever, Jace. I honestly don't care," with that I turned around and began to storm away. Jace caught my wrist and turned me back to face him.

"Come on, Clary, I'm sorry," he looked sincere enough and I melted at his touch. Seeing the look on my face, he pulled me to his chest. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to flip out on you, it just really blows not seeing you for so long and you didn't answer my calls…" there was no accusation in his tone, just sadness.

I sighed and slipped my arms around his waist. "I'm sorry too; I just didn't know what to say to you, I felt so guilty,"

He reached down and tilted my face up so he could kiss me lightly. Just as we began to deepen it, a slow clapping started and we pulled apart in surprise. I glared at Magnus for ruining the moment, he looked back with amusement. "Now that we've made up, can we go home? I'm afraid I'm getting weary in my _old age_," at the last bit, he glowered at Jace, who coughed uncomfortably and mumbled an apology.

Jace stepped away from me and smiled slightly. "Call me tomorrow?" I nodded and pecked him on the cheek; he grinned so happily and then jogged off, eager to be out of Magnus's angry glare.

"You're boyfriend is a jerk," he announced, looking down at me. I simply shrugged and linked my arm with his.

"Let's go home,"


	10. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

As you've already figured out, this story has died. There was lovely plot twist and tortured romances and sexy times in the forest to come, but now it's gone and I'm pretty sure none of you would appreciate the ressurection of a long cold story. I'd like to thank you guys for at least reading anything I'd put up on the pages of anything I've written. Truly lovely of all of you.

Much love,

Alice


End file.
